une chance inésépéré de te dire
by CarysIsis
Summary: Et si Tallan et Phoebus au lieu de faire la guerre avait fait l'amour...chap 16 enfin en ligne
1. Chapter 1

Une Chance inespérée de te dire….

Résumé : Et si Talan et Phoebus, au lieu de se faire la guerre, avaient fait l'amour… ?

**« Tro****uv****e ****un**** g****ar****ço****n ****qu****i ****di****t ****de**** t****oi**** q****ue**** t****u ****es**** b****el****le**** e****t ****no****n ****qu****e ****tu**** e****s ****bo****nn****e,**** q****ui**** t****e ****ra****pp****el****le**** q****ua****nd**** t****u ****lu****i ****ra****cc****ro****ch****es**** a****u ****ne****z,**** q****ui**** r****es****te****ra ****év****ei****ll****é ****ju****st****e ****po****ur**** t****e ****re****ga****rd****er**** d****or****mi****r.**** A****tt****en****ds**** l****e ****ga****rç****on**** q****ui**** t****'embrassera**** l****e ****fr****on****t,**** q****ui**** a****ur****a ****en****vi****e ****de**** t****e ****mo****nt****re****r ****au**** m****on****de**** e****nt****ie****r ****al****or****s ****qu****e ****tu**** e****s ****en**** s****ur****vê****te****me****nt**** e****t ****qu****i ****te**** t****ie****nt**** l****a ****ma****in**** d****ev****an****t ****se****s ****am****is****At****te****nd****s ****ce****lu****i ****qu****i ****te**** r****ap****pe****ll****e ****co****ns****ta****mm****en****t ****à ****qu****el**** p****oi****nt****il**** t****ie****nt**** à**** t****oi**** e****t ****à ****qu****el**** p****oi****nt**** i****l ****es****t ****ch****an****ce****ux**** d****'être**** a****ve****c ****to****i.**** A****tt****en****ds**** c****el****ui**** q****ui**** s****e ****to****ur****ne**** v****er****s ****se****s ****am****is**** e****t ****di****t:****"C****'e****st**** E****ll****e.****"****. »**

Une chaleur qui l'entoure…Un sentiment de bien être, qui s'empare de tout son être, semblant l'emporter ailleurs…Toutes ces sensations lui parviennent au travers son esprit brumeux…

La chaleur…La chaleur d'un autre corps…Ce corps qui bouge sur elle…En elle…son propre corps qui semble bouger au même rythme, comme s'ils étaient en parfaite osmose, en harmonie…

Est-ce un rêve ?…Est-ce que ces sensations ne sont dues qu'à son esprit brumeux et fatigué, qui lui jouerait des tours…Non, tout cela lui semblait trop réel…Cette chaleur apaisante et si réconfortante…ce corps en elle…ces sensations de plaisir et de désir…qui augmentent au fur et à mesure que ce corps la pénètre plus profondément…

Ces mains, qui semblent partout sur sa peau…ce souffle chaud dans son cou…cette odeur…Elle la connaît…Oui, elle connaît cette odeur, qui envahie ses narines et pénètre son esprit qui s'éveille…Cette odeur qu'elle a toujours voulu sentir près d'elle…Son odeur…

Son odeur…Son esprit réalise petit à petit ce que cela peut signifier…Son odeur…Ces sensations que lui seul peut provoquer…Ce corps, qui se moue toujours en elle…cette respiration de plus en plus saccadée sur sa peau…

Ce gémissement, qui lui parvint dans son esprit qui s'éveille…rejoignant son propre gémissement, se mêlant aux siens, comme se mêlent leurs deux corps…Ce gémissement, qui provient de cette voix, qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien…Est-ce que ce serait…

Le corps qui se mouvait en elle, semblait lui aussi l'avoir réalisé, car elle le sentit ralentir, puis s'arrêter…restant cependant en elle…

Avec appréhension, sachant parfaitement qui elle risque de trouver, car son esprit vient d'analyser. Elle ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant son regard vert…ce regard si pénétrant…

Il semblait tout aussi perdu et désappointé qu'elle…Et elle pu lire bien plus encore, à cet instant, dans les yeux de John…De l'étonnement, mêlé à du désir…

**John :** - Elizabeth…Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Mon Dieu…Elizabeth…c'était avec Elizabeth qu'il…Les questions, qui auraient du lui passer par la tête en cet instant, comme…comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, n'étaient que incohérence et tourbillon dans sa tête…

La seule chose qui lui importait, était de pouvoir arriver à gérer les sensations qu'il ressentait…La chaleur aux creux de ses reins…Cette peau si douce et si fine sous lui…sa poitrine, qui frôlait son torse, se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration,…le poussant un peu plus au bord du gouffre…

Et ce désir…Oh oui, bon sang ce désir qui irradiait son corps, le consumant de l'intérieur…ce désir si puissant… Qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit auparavant…Le besoin de se sentir en elle…de sentir son corps contre le sien…De se mouvoir dans une danse lancinante et brûlante…Mais il ne le pouvait pas…il ne pouvait pas continuer…

C'était le Docteur Weir…c'était Elizabeth…c'était sa supérieur, à qui il faisait l'amour à l'instant même…Alors, peu importe comment il en était arrivé dans ce lit à lui faire l'amour…Il ne pouvait pas continuer…

Oh, pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie…John en mourait d'envie…son corps, son esprit lui hurlaient de continuer…de recommencer à se mouvoir en elle…de la voir se déhancher sous lui…de voir son visage et son corps au bord de l'orgasme…Et de la faire sienne enfin…de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle…Mais encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas…

C'était Elizabeth…c'était sa supérieur…Cette femme si forte et si belle à la fois…Cette femme si mure et si fragile…Cette femme qui était aussi bien capable de le faire rentrer dans une colère noire, que de l'apaiser rien que par sa simple présence…Cette femme qu'il respectait et qui lui paraissait si inaccessible…


	2. Chapter 2

Alors, se sentir en elle, la voir sous lui, si faible, si vulnérable…c'était très différent… Trop différent de l'image qu'il avait d'elle…Bien qu'il savait, que sous ses allures de femme forte, elle cachait une part de vulnérabilité…

Mais il n'aimait pas découvrir cette vulnérabilité ainsi…Bien que très souvent, depuis un moment, il avait envie d'être près d'elle et de la protéger…John n'était encore prêt à la voir sans son masque de leader…

Puis bon sang, tout ça était si confus ! Il se retrouvait à faire l'amour avec sa supérieur, cette femme qu'il respectait et admirait, sans avoir aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ! De comment ils en étaient arrivés là !

Enfin…Si…Il en avait une petite idée…Talan et Phoebus…Arrrr Il avait bien dit à Carson, que comme ils étaient mariés, il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi ! Mais Elizabeth, enfin, ce qu'il avait crue être Elizabeth, lui avait dit qu'elle se tiendrait bien ! Résultat, ils étaient à présent dans le même lit, en train de faire amour, sans aucuns souvenirs du début !

John laissa échapper un faible soupir. Il savait qu'il aurait du refuser…mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à Elizabeth…Et une partie de lui-même voulait cette possession…

Pour être plus proche de la jeune femme, qui l'attirait de plus en plus…Cette femme qui l'intriguait…Mais bon sang, pas comme ça ! Pas ainsi ! Il aurait voulu la connaître avant ! Il avait envie de savoir qui elle était ! Car, il avait l'impression qu'avec elle, tout était différent…

Il devait faire quelque chose et agir…Alors, lentement, John amorça un mouvement pour se retirer d'Elizabeth…Hélas, il ne fit que glisser un peu plus profondément...Tout deux fermèrent les yeux, laissant échapper un soupir…c'était si bon…Mais ce n'était pas la bonne méthode, pas ainsi…John s'appuya sur ses avant bras et de nouveau, fit un mouvement pour se retirer….

Mais il ne fit qu'esquiver un nouveau déhanchement, les mettant tous les deux au supplice…John poussa un soupir…Lui qui, dans ces circonstances, se maîtrisait parfaitement…là, il perdait totalement les pédales…

Il devait bien se l'avouer, cette femme sous lui, lui faisait perdre totalement la tête…John ouvrit les yeux et se permit de la regarder…Elizabeth avait gardé les yeux fermés, quelque mèches de cheveux collaient à son front, et une goutte de sueur perlait au coin de sa tempe…Elle était belle…

John s'était toujours refusé de la voir autrement…mais là, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était magnifique…Ce visage, qu'il avait eu si souvent le loisir d'admirer dans leurs confrontations, lui apparaissait pour la première fois si détendu…si calme…si fragile…si femme…

Pensa t-il, alors que son regard déviait vers sa poitrine, si tentante à ses yeux…Mais que racontait-il…Bon sang…c'était Elizabeth…

Complètement désemparé, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il baissa la tête et ses lèvres frôlèrent un des seins d'Elizabeth…

La jeune femme avait gardé les yeux fermés, après sa secondes tentative pour se retirer…Et Elizabeth avait du faire un suprême effort pour ne pas gémir…Pour ne pas lui montrer les sensations qu'il lui donnait…des sensations, que jusque là, aucun homme ne lui avait procuré…

Bien sur, elle ne se souvenait pas du début, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer les sentiments qui l'avaient submergée, quand elle avait émergé de son réveil. Ce désir qui augmentait dans son bas ventre à chacune de ses entrées en elle…Ces mains, qui étaient partout sur sa peau, la caressant sensuellement…Et ce souffle si chaud dans son cou, la faisant frissonner…

Toute ces sensations qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de contrôler au début, car c'était si bon, car c'était l'homme qu'elle avait toujours désiré qui lui faisait l'amour…car c'était John…

Justement, tout avait basculé quand son esprit avait analysé que c'était John…John en elle, qui lui faisait l'amour…A partir de là, son esprit déjà confus, n'avait été qu'embrouillé un peu plus…

Embrouillé par cet homme, qui à lui seul était capable de provoquer un torrent d'émotions contradictoires et diverses….De la joie, de la colère, de la tristesse…Qui par son simple sourire, pouvait la faire fondre…cet homme, qui semblait si dur à cerner…Cet homme, qu'elle ne pouvait cerner…Cet homme, à qui elle ne souhaitait rien monter…Mais elle échouait, à chaque fois…Cet homme, qui lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert…

C'est pour cela qu'elle avait retenue ses mouvements quand elle compris que c'était John…car Elizabeth ne voulait pas lui montrer, ce qu'elle-même se refusait à voir…Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer ses sentiments, qu'elle cachait chaque jour derrière son masque de leader…mais qui auraient été si visibles à cet instant, si elle avait ouvert les yeux…

Elle sentait son regard posé sur elle…Elle savait qu'il la dévisageait…qu'il la regardait…Qu'il regardait chaque parcelle de son visage…Elle le devinait…Bon sang, que faisait-il donc ! Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ! Tout, n'importe quoi ! Mais autre chose que son regard qui la transperçait à travers ses paupières closes.


	3. Chapter 3

Puis soudain, des lèvres sur sa poitrine…Et le temps qu'elle réalise, il était trop tard…Elle ne pu retenir un gémissement…

Un gémissement ? John redressa la tête soudainement, posant son regard sur le visage d'Elizabeth…Elle avait gémit ? Cela pourrait-il dire qu'elle aussi ressentait du plaisir ? Qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ce désir, qui le consumait de l'intérieur…il devait savoir…mais comment ? si elle s'obstinait à garder ses yeux fermés…A moins que…

Doucement, il bougea légèrement et sa main vint caresser délicatement la joue d'Elizabeth…Tout mais pas ça…pas cette caresse qui réveillait tout son être…qui réveillait son désir…Cette envie de lui…cette caresse qui la mettait au supplice…Lui faisant tomber ses dernière barrières…

Elizabeth ne pu retenir un soupir de bien être, et elle ne pu que se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux sous sa silencieuse demande…Ses yeux verts s'encrèrent dans ceux de John…Et son regard la transperça, comme une flèche aurait transpercé une cible…Son regard si profond et parfait reflet du sien…Elle pu lire dans ses yeux, le même désir, les mêmes sensations qui le traversaient…Le même plaisir…

Il ressentait donc la même chose…un poids quitta sa poitrine à cet instant…un certain soulagement, que lui aussi partageait ce même désir…cette même envie…

Alors, muée par ce désir silencieux et ce poids envolé, Elizabeth passa une main derrière la nuque de John…

Celui-ci comprit tout de suite le message…Ayant vu dans ce geste et dans ses yeux, la permission silencieuse de continuer ce que tous deux désirait…Doucement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles d'Elizabeth, pour un baiser tendre, doux, un baiser si unique…

Dans une lenteur extrême, John se remit à bouger en elle, les jambes d'Elizabeth se resserrent autour de John, et leurs langues se rencontrent bientôt, pour se mêler, comme se mêlaient leurs deux corps….

Les mains d'Elizabeth se mirent à caresser lentement le dos de John…et s'accrochèrent bientôt aux épaules de celui-ci, alors que ses va et vient s'accélérèrent peu à peu…

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient…Au fur et à mesure que John entrait en elle…Elizabeth se cambra contre John et renversa sa tête en arrière, alors que ses gémissements s'élevaient de plus en plus dans la pièce…

Elle tentait vainement de contrôler le plaisir qu'elle ressentait à chaque pénétration de John…Mais c'était peine perdue…elle se sentait succomber…comme lui succombait…

John accéléra ses mouvements, se faisant de plus en plus précis…il voulait qu'elle ressente du plaisir…il voulait lui faire ressentir, le même plaisir qui le consumait à l'instant même…ce même désir et cette même envie…Il vit Elizabeth se cambrer de nouveau, le cherchant plus profondément…Laissant échapper un gémissement…

Il savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus, comme lui ne tiendrait plus très longtemps…John accéléra ses coups de reins et posa ses lèvres dans son cou, pour essayer de contenir le plaisir qui commençait à le submerger…Qui commençait à les submerger…

Il avait glissé, dans une caresse délicate, ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, qui avait rajusté sa position…Elizabeth gémit un peu plus fort et se cambra un peu plus contre lui….

Au bout de quelques mouvements plus puissant, elle se laissa submerger par l'orgasme qui la gagnait…elle se cambra contre lui, alors qu'un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres et que ses ongles griffaient le dos de John…

Quelques secondes plus tard, après un dernier coup de reins plus puissant, John se laissa à son tour gagné par l'orgasme et se répandit en elle, la faisant sienne…Enfin…Il ne pu retenir un gémissement, étouffé par le cou d'Elizabeth, contre lequel ses lèvres était toujours plaquées…

Son corps lourd s'affala sur elle et délicatement, les mains d'Elizabeth vinrent caresser son dos…Tous deux essayaient de reprendre une respiration un peu plus normale…essayant de retrouver un semblant de calme, après cette vague de plaisir, qui les avaient tous les deux submergés…

Au bout de quelques minutes, John pu reprendre le contrôle de son corps et délicatement il se redressa. Son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme…Il y lu une petit lueur, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue auparavant…John ouvrit la bouche pour parler……


	4. Chapter 4

Au bout de quelques minutes, John pu reprendre le contrôle de son corps et délicatement il se redressa. Son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme…Il y lu une petit lueur, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue auparavant…John ouvrit la bouche pour parler……Lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte des quartiers d'Elizabeth :

« Elizabeth, John ! Vous êtes là ? Ouvrez ! » Cria la voix de McKay alors qu'il continuait à s'acharner contre sa porte.

Elizabeth et John échangèrent un regard paniqué et gêné. John était toujours en elle, ce qui les fit rougir encore plus. Embarrassé, Sheppard se retira et commença précipitamment à s'habiller donnant l'exemple à Elizabeth qui fit de même. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, tout en évitant précautionneusement de se regarder. Une nouvelle attaque de coups et la voix de Carson, cette fois, les firent sursauter :

« John ? Elizabeth ? S'il vous plait ouvrez » dit le médecin avec un semblant d'inquiétude dans la voix »

« Oui oui, j'arrive ! Laissez moi deux minutes ! » Annonça t-elle en finissant d'attacher son soutien-gorge, rouge de honte, à la pensée de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, deux fois en plus si elle prenait en compte les souvenirs de Phoebus. Mon dieu ! Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié, loin de là, mais elle se sentait trahi par son propre corps. Déboussolée, elle aurait tant aimé se souvenir quand il l'avait embrassé, se souvenir de ses mains la dévêtir doucement, de son corps s'allongeant contre le sien, de toutes les caresses qu'il avait du lui donner, se souvenir de toutes ces premières fois avec lui. Elle était également mal à l'aise. Comment réagir maintenant l'un envers l'autre ? Ce qu'il venait de se passer allait-il vraiment porter préjudice à leur relation ou cela allait la renforcer ?

John quand à lui n'en menait pas large non plus. Toute une ribambelle de questions tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Lui en voulait-elle d'avoir continué ? Avait-elle apprécié autant que lui ? Il se sentait mal à l'aise et désorienté. Il aurait tant aimé la connaître davantage avant l'amour. La connaître réellement, connaître la femme et non la diplomate, l'amie et non la chef. Il s'étonna lui-même d'avoir une telle pensée, d'avoir un tel souhait. Lui qui avait eu tant de relations sans lendemain ! Mais avec Elizabeth c'était différent, il la respectait trop pour coucher avec elle et repartir sans plus de cérémonie, sans mots doux, sans paroles…Comme ils étaient en train de le faire à l'instant… Songea t-il écœuré de ne pas avoir le courage de se retourner vers elle, de la regarder dans les yeux et de lui dire… Lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il finit de s'habiller et se retourna pour faire face à une Elizabeth qui essayait de remettre un peu de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Il la trouvait belle, encore plus belle que d'habitude. L'amour lui réussissait, elle avait les joues légèrement rosies et les yeux encore pétillants.

Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit qu'il l'observait. Elle parvint au prix d'un suprême effort à soutenir son regard, puis se rapprocha de lui pour pouvoir lui parler sans que des oreilles indiscrètes puisse entendre ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« Vous devriez vous cacher… Je dirais que je ne vous ai pas vu, que je me suis réveillée seule, je partirais avec eux et vous ferez en sorte qu'ils vous trouvent dans un autre endroit. » Commença t-elle sous le regard interrogateur de John.

Pourquoi tout ce stratagème ? Ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu'ils s'étaient endormis tout simplement ?

« … Pour ne pas qu'ils posent trop de questions auxquelles nous ne…pourrions répondre » Finit-elle posément tout en le regardant dans les yeux, comme si elle avait entendu ses dernières pensées.

John la fixa quelques instants : Ca y est, elle était redevenue le leader, la diplomate, plus aucune trace de la femme à qui il venait de faire l'amour. Comment pouvait-elle se créer, en si peut de temps un tel masque d'impassibilité ? Cette femme serait toujours un mystère pour lui…

Elizabeth le vit s'éloigner, tout en ne cessant pas de la regarder. Il alla se cacher dans un coin sombre de la pièce qui n'était éclairé que par les faibles rayons d'un soleil couchant. _Que cette ambiance est romantique ! _ Pensa t-elle ironiquement alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

Elle passa sa main sur le panneau d'ouverture automatique pour y découvrir Rodney appuyé négligemment contre un poteau, Carson qui lui fit directement face et Teyla et Ronon qui s'approchèrent dès qu'ils la virent.

« Elizabeth ? Vous allez bien ? » Demanda Carson inquiet.

« Oui, je… Oui ça va bien ! » Dit-elle essayant tant bien que mal, et avec un semblant de naturel, de relayer au plus vite les derniers merveilleux instants qu'elle venait de vivre au fond de sa mémoire.

**Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis** : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/

**Forum pour publier vos fanfictions** : http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/

Forum pour discuter de tous et rien : http://angelscommunauty.aceboard.fr/

Ilai : merci, j'espere que cette suite te plaira ! Très gros bisous !

Winchester : Et moi donc hélas, pourtant jusqu'à la fin j' »ai crue que cela se passerai ainsi, oui romantique je suis lol

Crazy Foxy : - Voila la suite, qui j'espère te plaira dit moi ce que tu en pense

Arthelia : Voila la suite bisous !!!


	5. Chapter 5

« Etant donné que, comme l'avait précisé Carson, l'imprégnation ne durerait qu'un jour grand maximum, c'est-à-dire 24 H ce qui soit dit en passant est énorme, on a jugé bon, comme nous l'avez demandé Talan, de vous laisser seuls un peu plus longtemps que l'imprégnation était censée durer. On vous a laissé seuls exactement 4 heures, ce qui fait 30 minutes de plus. Oui on s'est dit… Enfin Je me suis dis que ce serait plus juste, qu'étant donné que vos deux entités, étaient mari et femme, il ne fallait pas venir trop tôt, au cas ou nous aurions interrompu… comment dire… Des retrouvailles quelque peu… Profondes… » Il s'arrêta un instant devant le regard abasourdi et presque choqué d'Elizabeth, puis il reprit précipitamment :

« Oh mais ce que vous avez bien pu faire ne me gène pas bien au contraire, enfin, comme je l'ai déjà dit vous êtes deux adultes consentants et sans parler que… »

Alors que Mckay poursuivait, Ronon le regardait de travers, comme si il avait envie de lui sauter dessus pour le faire taire. Teyla quand à elle souriait malicieusement et Carson faisait les gros yeux à Rodney espérant que ça le fasse taire, mais en vain, le scientifique ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Brusquement, Ronon passa devant Mckay, ce qui le fit taire et se demander ce qu'il arrivait.

« Docteur Weir, où se trouve le colonel Sheppard ? » Demanda Ronon sous le regard ahuri de Rodney qui ne cessait de se demander comment ce… Conan le Barbare osait l'interrompre ! Pour lui faire remarquer son mécontentement il soupira bruyamment, ce qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Ronon.

« Quand je me suis réveillée… Il n'était plus là… J'ai le vague souvenir que Thalan et Phoebus ont discutés pendant longtemps… »

Elle s'arrêta un instant et poursuivit passant outre la mimique de Mckay qui semblait vouloir dire « Discuter ? Bin voyons rien que ça… ! »

« … Et puis plus rien, je me suis sûrement évanouie… » Finit-elle.

« Vous dites qu'il n'est plus dans vos quartiers ? Mais il y avait deux gardes en faction devant, si Thalan ou Sheppard avaient voulu s'échapper nous l'aurions su. » Dit Ronon, septique.

« A moins que… » Tout le monde se tourna vers Teyla qui semblait réfléchir.

« A moins que… ! » Insista Mckay, impatient et insatisfait de son silence.

Teyla ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et se contenta de fixer Elizabeth qui faisait son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître. Teyla aurait-elle deviné qu'elle mentait ? Non impossible. Cette pensée était censée la réconforter mais elle n'empêcha pas les battements de son cœur de s'accélérer. Puis au grand soulagement d'Elizabeth, Teyla se tourna vers les deux gardes et s'approcha d'eux sous les regards interrogatifs des autres.

« Messieurs, commença t-elle Vous êtes vous éloignés de cette porte ne serait-ce qu'une minute ? »

Elizabeth croisa les doigts mentalement, espérant que les deux gardes aient eu à s'absenter… Pourvu qu'ils aient eu à partir, à un instant ou à un autre, sinon leur excuse était cuite et eux aussi par la même occasion…

« Oui madame. » répondirent d'une même voie les deux gardes.

Elizabeth sentit un poids s'envoler de sa poitrine. En temps normal, elle aurait dû les réprimander pour avoir abandonné leur poste, mais, sur le coup, elle était tellement contente qu'ils l'aient fait, qu'elle ne les blâma pas.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Teyla aux deux gardes qui baissèrent la tête.

« Et bien » Commença le premier, « Nous avons entendu un bruit suspect dans un couloir annexe… »

« Alors nous somme allés voir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais nous avons rien vu, alors nous sommes revenus. Nous ne nous sommes même pas absentés deux minutes. » Finit le deuxième.

Teyla soupira, cette absence avait largement laissé le temps à Thalan de mettre les voiles.

« Thalan peut être n'importe où dans la cité. » Conclu McKay.

« Oui. » Reprit Elizabeth, « Teyla, Ronon, prenez les deux gardes avec vous et partez à la recherche du colonel. »

« Ca ne devrait pas être dur à le trouver, s'il a réagit pareil que le Docteur Weir, il devrait s'être évanoui. N'est ce pas Docteur ? » Demanda Carson.

« Exact » Répondit Elizabeth, qui espérait que Sheppard, de sa cachette, avait entendu ce détail. « Une fois que vous l'aurez trouvé, emmenez le à l'infirmerie. » Acheva t-elle.

Teyla et Ronon lui firent un signe de tête et partirent en direction de l'armurerie accompagnés des deux gardes.

« Quand à moi je vous suis, Carson » Dit Elizabeth.

Carson lui sourit et lui montra, galantement le chemin de la main. Puis ils partirent tout en discutant, tandis que McKay se retrouvait seul au milieu du couloir maintenant désert.

« Et moi je fait quoi ? » Demanda, d'une petite voix, le scientifique. Puis il partit en direction de son laboratoire, lui qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais au moins…

Dès qu'il n'entendit plus aucun bruit de pas, Sheppard sortit de sa cachette et soupira, ouf ! Ils avaient eu chaud ! Merci aux deux gardes, mais il les réprimanderait quand même !

Durant toute la conversation, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'admirer Elizabeth : Elle avait un corps parfait… Sous tous les angles pensa t-il tout sourire, alors qu'il se dirigeait, tout en faisant attention de ne croiser personne, vers la salle de sport, là bas ils le retrouveraient facilement...

Rafikis : merci rafikis ! j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! toujours autant dis moi ce que tu en pense ?

Ilai : arrivé juste deux minutes après ??? oui, mais non je suis une sadique lol ta pas idées explosif au point de faire sauté tte la cité, bon peut-être pas mais lol merci, j'espere que cette suite te plaira !

arthelia : pour le moment je n'ai pas intension de l'arrêté, a moins que je sois en manque inspiration lol heu… oui, c'était prévue des le début qui sois interrompue, je ne sais même aps ce que Sheppard voulait dire a liz, enfin si mais on le sera plus tard lol j'espère que cette petite suite te plaira !

Shalemma : voila la suite, j'espère quelle te plaira !

Crazy Foxy : merci, j'espère que ce chapitre 5 te plaira toujours autant, dits moi ce que tu en pense !

Un grand merci pour tous vos coms sa me va droit au cœur ! dites moi ce que vous pensé de cette partie !

**Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis** : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/

**Forum pour publier vos fanfictions** : http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/

Forum pour discuter de tous et rien : http://angelscommunauty.aceboard.fr/


	6. Chapter 6

Le débriefing s'était relativement bien passé…Tour à tour, ils avaient raconté la petite histoire que chacun avait mis au point de son coté…A leur grand étonnement, celle-ci était exactement similaire. Tout comme leurs deux corps, il y a peu de temps, leurs esprits étaient entrés en parfaite osmose…

Tous semblaient avoir cru à leurs dires, malgré le fait que pendant le débriefing, Elizabeth et John avait prit soin d'éviter de se regarder…S'ils continuaient ainsi, leur attitude ne manquerait certainement pas de paraître suspecte vis-à-vis de leur amis, tout cette merveilleuse nuit serait mise à nue…

Elizabeth n'avait pas envie que tout soit dévoilé si vite, certainement pas de cette façon…pas avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'expliquer…Mais en venir à parler signifiait…

La diplomate déglutit…exprimer ses sentiments…Lui exploser ce qu'elle ressentait, lui dire pourquoi elle n'avait pu lui dire stop…Pourquoi elle avait souhaité, voulut qu'il continue….Cela revenait à lui dire….Je t'aime…Et…Elle ne voulait pas…Pas, alors que peut-être pour lui…Cette nuit d'amour n'avait été qu'une passade, qu'une nuit parmi d'autres.

La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, surement, vu les bruits de couloirs, elle n'était qu'une conquête de plus pour John…Une femme de plus à son tableau de chasse…Pourtant…ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux…cette lueur…

Non, non non, et non le Docteur Weir ne devait pas penser à ça ! Il fallait qu'elle essaye d'oublier…oui, oublier était la meilleure, et la plus sûre, des solutions… La plus saine en tout cas…c'était mieux que passer tout son temps à se torturer l'esprit…

Mais comment oublier, alors que même si elle l'évitait, il n'y avait pas une pièce, pas un endroit, pas un lieu, qui ne la ramène à lui…lui et le souvenir de cette nuit…Puis…Elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter éternellement…Arggg pourquoi tout était si compliqué quand il s'agissait de Sheppard ! Pensa t-elle, en secouant la tête. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose.

La diplomate aux boucles brunes ferma brièvement les yeux en soupirant, essayant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son coeur, qui n'avait pas eu une minute de repos depuis ce moment. Une image furtive lui vint en mémoire…les mains de John sur ses hanches, son soufflessur sa peau la faisant frissonner…

Arrggg, la voilà qui y repensait ! Se concentrer sur son rapport ! Ca c'était intéressant, beaucoup plus intéressant que John, que ses lèvres, que sa peau…Et voila, c'était reparti ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Respirer calmement.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole, et respira plusieurs fois profondément…Voilà…à présent le rapport…la jeune femme se saisit du stylo bic noir, posé à coté de la couverture beige du dossier et parcourut des yeux rapidement ce qu'elle avait écrit, avant d'arriver à la dernière ligne…

Moins de 5o lignes…Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reconcentre…Elizabeth réfléchit un instant aux propos qu'elle allait mettre, puis, se mit à noircir le papier blanc des derniers avancées technologiques que ses équipes avaient découvertes…

: - Docteur Weir ?

C'est pas vrai, qui venait l'interrompre, alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à trouver un semblant de calme et de concentration ? Elizabeth releva les yeux, fusillant du regard le nouvel arrivant.

**Elizabeth :** - Oui ! demanda t-elle d'un ton abrupte.

Samuel parut gêné…il la dérangeait peut-être alors qu'elle était occupée…Enfin, en un sens, elle était toujours occupée…Jusque là, jamais le Docteur Weir ne s'était montrée aussi…Enervée…Cela était sûrement dû à sa possession…peut-être était- elle encore possédée ? Non…Le Docteur Beckett ne les aurait pas laissé sortir sinon…Au vu de la gêne et des multiples questions que la leader pouvait voir défiler sur son visage, elle se radoucit…

**Elizabeth :** - Je suis désolée Samuel. Dit-elle, posant son stylo. Je ne voulais pas… _(Cherchant ses mots)_ paraître impolie. Que désirez vous ? demanda t-elle, en haussant un sourcil.

**Samuel :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ Et bien c'est… _(Montrant du doigt la salle de commande)_ le SGC Madame.

Le SGC ?

Elizabeth regarda pendant quelques secondes, surprise, le Sergent Samuel…

Oui, c'est vrai le SGC…Avec tout cela, elle les avait complètement oublié !

La diplomate poussa un imperceptible soupir avant de dire.

**Elizabeth **: - Passez moi la transmission. Merci Samuel.

Le sergent acquiesça avant de sortir. Le Docteur Weir tenta de se recomposer un visage neutre. Il était inutile que le General Landry voit son trouble…Surtout…qu'elle savait parfaitement pourquoi il appelait…Outre, bien sûr le bilan des rapports, la conversation dériverait sûrement vers leurs possessions…Là, elle allait devoir mettre son talent de diplomate et son art de cacher ses émotions à l'épreuve…

Si Landry ne le voyait pas, il ne le verrait pas non plus…Enfin, elle l'espérait…La voix de Samuel résonna dans son oreillette…

**Samuel** : - La liaison est établie Docteur Weir, vous pouvez y aller !

**Elizabeth :** - Merci.

Bientôt le visage du Général Landry apparut sur l'écran de l'ordinateur portable d'Elizabeth…

Rafikis : lol la dans cette suit on ne voie pas Rodney, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! je sais, mes personnage pense trop lol

Julie Winchester : Merci, ces net si seulement ils étaient passé a l acte ahh

Arthelia : ah, j'espère que tu ne va pas être déçue, car hélas, ce n'ai aps encore pour tout de suite la conversation entre John et Elizabeth, lol mais dit moi quand même ceux que tu en pense !

Crazy Foxy :le rêve de tout fan shweir ?? arret tu va m faire rougir sans rire ! en plus il y a plin autre fics qui son super mieux ! en tt cas, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

Shalemma : Ben voila il suffisait de dmandé lol

Bunny188 : regarde moi sa lol et après ces moi que l'on dit perverse lol si sa va se finir sous la couette… ces fort possible lol en tt cas j'espère que cette petite suite te plaira dit moi ceux que tu en pense !


	7. Chapter 7

**Elizabeth :** - Général Landry Bonjour !

**Landry :** _(souriant) –_ Bonjour Docteur Weir !

**Elizabeth :** - Alors dites moi, dit-elle en se recalant dans sa chaise, comment va la Terre ?

**Landry :** - Et bien…Pour le moment tout va pour le mieux, dit il en écartant les bras. Nous n'avons pas de pertes à déplorer, nos équipes sont intactes et nos chers amis les oris ne nous ont pas encore rendu visite. Et vous ? Dites moi, comment se porte la Galaxie de Pégase ? Il n'y a pas eu… _(Landry hésita un instant, sur les mots)_ trop de choses bizarres ?

Elizabeth esquissa un sourire en haussant un sourcil. Pas de choses bizarres ? Tout était bizarre sur Atlantis ! Le danger pouvait venir de toute part, aussi bien de la cité, que de la galaxie elle même…Comme cela avait été démontré, hier encore, avec les deux caissons de Thalan et Phoebus…

La Diplomate frissonna à ce souvenir…Frisson, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du Général…

**Landry** : - Un problème Docteur Weir ?

**Elizabeth :** _(Avec un aimable sourire)_ – Non, tout va bien ! Pour répondre à votre question, il n'y a pas une journée où il ne se passe pas quelques chose de bizarre sur Atlantis.

Landry sourit à cette remarque.

**Landry **: - Comme_…(marquant une pause)_ votre possession par exemple ?

Ils y étaient…LE sujet venait d'être abordé…Elle qui faisait tout pour essayer d'oublier…

**Landry **: - D'ailleurs, je dois vous dire que je suis surpris de vous voir à votre poste ! J'aurais pensé que le Docteur Beckett vous aurait gardé un peu plus longtemps !

**Elizabeth :** _(croisant les mains sur son bureau, se penchant vers l'écran) _C'est qu'il n'a pas jugé cela nécessaire.

**Landry :** - Certes, mais le Président lui, juge que cela est nécessaire !

Comment ça il jugeait cela nécessaire ? C'est elle qui avait été possédée, c'est elle qui pouvait dire si elle se sentait apte ou non ? En plus, si Beckett, le meilleur médecin des deux galaxies réunies l'avait jugé apte, elle ne voyait pas où était le problème ! La jeune femme fronça intensément les sourcils, dans une profonde réflexion.

**Elizabeth :** - Comment ça cela est nécessaire ? Le SGC et le CIS veulent nous refaire passer des tests ? _(Penchant la tête sur le coté, haussant un sourcil) _mettraient-ils en doute le rapport du Docteur Beckett ?

En temps normal, jamais elle n'aurait réagi ainsi…Elle n'aurait jamais discuté les ordres du Président…mais là, devoir revivre tout cela…Au travers des interrogatoires… Interrogatoires, qui révéleraient forcément leur mensonge…

**Landry : -** Docteur Weir ? demanda t-il, l'air interrogatif.

**Elizabeth :** _(secouant la tête)_ – Je vais bien merci. Vous disiez ?

**Landry **: - Je disais qu'en aucun cas, il était question de remettre en doute les compétences de votre médecin chef, seulement le Président juge, qu'aux vues de ce qui s'est passé, vous devriez prendre du repos.

**Elizabeth** : - Je me sens très bien ! Rétorqua t-elle immédiatement.

Landry esquissa un sourire.

**Landry :** - je le conçois Docteur Weir. Mais comprenez aussi notre position, du fait de votre possession et de vos statuts au sein de la cité, le Président souhaite que vous et le Colonel preniez des vacances.

Des vacances…Ces mots résonnèrent en Elizabeth comme le glas d'une sentence….

**Elizabeth :** _(étonnée)_ – Des vacances ? Mais pourquoi ? _(Secouant la tête)_ Enfin, je conçois que le Président souhaite nous donner des vacances. Mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, nous allons bien et je ne peux pas me permettre de quitter la cité…

**Landry :** - Ecoutez Docteur… _(Appuyant son regard)_ je me suis mal exprimé. Le Président exige que vous preniez cette semaine de vacances. Vous avez subi un assez gros choc et malgré le fait que vos examens soient positifs, il vaudrait mieux que vous vous reposiez et cela, afin que vous reveniez au commande en plein forme.

**Elizabeth :** - Mais qui commandera la cité ?

**Landry :** - Le Colonel Caldwell s'est humblement proposé.

Et ben voyons, pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait pas ! Pensa t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Elizabeth** : - Vous savez aussi bien que moi que le Colonel Caldwell n'attend qu'une chose ! Cette proposition est loin d'être anodine, croyiez moi !

**Landry **: - Nous le savons Docteur Weir. C'est pour cette raison que, dès que le Docteur Jackson sera revenu de mission, il viendra prendre la place du Colonel. _(Croisant les mains)_ Ainsi, le projet restera à vertu civile, comme le souhaitait le Président dès le début.

Piégée…Elle venait d'être piégé en beauté…Elle, le Docteur Elizabeth Weir, Diplomate internationale, venait de se faire avoir comme une débutante…

**Elizabeth** : _(rendant__ les armes, haussant les sourcils)_ – Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? demanda-t-elle, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

**Landry : **_(appuyant__ son regard, un léger sourire sur les lèvres) _– Dois-je vraiment vous répondre ?

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant)_ – Non, bien sûr que non. Dit-elle, en secouant la tête et en balayant l'air de la main. Quand souhaiteriez vous que nous prenions ces vacances ?

**Landry : **- Le plutôt possible. Cette semaine serait parfait…

La jeune femme grimaça. Elle redoutait cette réponse.

**Elizabeth :** - Très bien. Je vais faire circuler une note de service et prévenir Teyla, ainsi que le Colonel Sheppard. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas… _(Cherchant ses mots)_ un interrogatoire supplémentaire ?

**Landry **: _(haussant les sourcils, étonné)_ – Non je vous assure que non. Les rapports que vous nous avez fourni son suffisamment détaillés.

Détaillés ? S'il savait la vérité… s'il savait qu'ils leur avaient menti à tous…

**Landry **: - Comme je vous l'ai dit, et au risque de me répéter, le président estime, qu'il serait préférable que vous vous reposiez.

**Elizabeth :** - Laissez moi le temps de prévenir les personnes habilitées, et nous arrivons dans 3h00 mon Général.

**Landry **: _(souriant) _– Bien…Alors tout à l'heure Docteur Weir.

**Elizabeth** : _(secouant la tête) _– A toute à l'heure Général Landry.

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire, avant que le visage du dit Général ne disparaisse de l'écran. C'est seulement à cet instant, qu'Elizabeth se permit de soupirer bruyamment, relâchant la pression et la tension qui s'étaient accumulées au cours de l'entretien…

Des vacances…il ne manquait plus que cela…comme si elle avait envie de passer une semaine seule, chez elle, à ressasser sans cesse dans sa tête, ce qui s'était passé dans ses bras…non…

Elle n'en avait pas envie…ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de rester ici, dans son bureau et de travailler jusqu'à pas d'heures, pour essayer d'oublier…D'oublier cette nuit d'amour dans ses bras…Mais non ! Ce qu'on lui offrait à la place, c'était des vacances ! Une semaine à penser aux conséquences de leur acte…

Conséquences…mon dieu…la jeune femme haussa les sourcils en écarquillant vivement les yeux, comme si elle venait de réaliser quelques chose…Mon dieu…Avec tout cela elle avait oublié… de… c'est pas vrai… pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle marmonnait un juron contre Phoebus…

Maudite extraterrestre, pourquoi avoir choisit Sheppard aussi ! Un homme, dont elle était sûre que si elle se réveillait en plein acte, elle ne pourrait l'arrêter… Ce qui s'était passé…La question était idiote, Phoebus avait tout simplement choisi John, car elle avait lu en Elizabeth qu'elle tenait à lui, plus qu'elle ne devrait…Tout simplement…A présent, elle l'avait mise et laissée dans une situation plus que délicate…

Elizabeth pesta une nouvelle fois contre Phoebus, referma d'un coup sec le dossier à la couverture beige, prit son PDA et sortit de son bureau, non sans avoir jeté un regard en coin au Sergent Samuel, suivit d'un bref hochement de tête. Tant pis, la note d'information attendrait quelques minutes de plus…Elle avait quelques chose de beaucoup plus important à faire….

Arthelia : - je pense que cette fin, la va aussi te frustré, mais te faire toujours plaisir, enfin j'espère.

Crazy Foxy : mdr, tu sais ne t'inquiète pas mon avis sur le sfics shweir ou plutôt sur le shweir et pas objectif non plus je bave devant lol merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

ShaKaan : lol, merci beaucoup, sa me fait très plaisir que tu me disent sa, ces net imagine, sa serait arrivé dans la série ! ah le pieds, pardon…

Ilai : Ces vraie, que, je voie plus John se lançait que Elizabeth, mais vue qui son boulet tout les deux… lol

Bunny188 : lol, oui tt comme moi, on devrais formé un club lol j'avais aps vue sa comme sa, mais oui tu écrits des fics ??? mais heu ! ces pas drôle si'il pense pas ? tu ne pense pas ? ola lol non, mais il font pas remettre sa directe si ??? quoi que, je suis sur que cela ne te déplairé pas mdr en tt cas merci et j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

Meggane : merci, j'espère que cette suite continuera a te plaire !

Emmatheancient : Merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! gros bisous


	8. Chapter 8

_Je tiens a m'excuser de cette toute petite suite, mais a cause d'un problème d'ordinateur, je n'ai malheureusement pas put faire pour le mieux, je vous en méttrais une plus longue très vite juré!_

Là…Elles étaient là…Dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, au même endroit où elle les avait laissées 24H auparavant…Elizabeth se saisit de la plaquette et détacha la petite pilule correspondant au bon jour…

Dire que la diplomate avait failli oublier quelque chose d'aussi important que sa pilule…Cette nuit magique aurait risqué d'avoir plus de répercussions, que le simple plaisir et l'osmose qu'elle avait ressentie…

En temps normal, le cachet n'aurait jamais été aussi important, et elle n'aurait jamais eu un tel comportement… Mais…Elizabeth devait bien avouer, qu'elle n'avait guère été elle-même cette dernière heure…

La leader soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre un verre d'eau, avec sa pilule…Espérant de tout cœur que, malgré son retard sur l'horaire habituel, elle n'allait pas être…Enceinte…

Oh…Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant…Elle avait même imaginé plusieurs fois John être père de ses enfants…Mais en aucun cas ainsi…Pas alors que tout était si confus pour eux deux… Enfin, pour elle du moins, pour lui… Elizabeth secoua la tête, et regarda son reflet dans le miroir remettre quelques mèches de ses boucles brunes en place….

Le plus dur, à présent, allait être de devoir faire face à John, pour lui annoncer qu'il partait en vacances pour une semaine, dans 3H. 

Allait-elle pouvoir faire face à ce visage, ce regard si intense qui semblait tout deviner, qui semblait la déshabiller…ces mains, qui l'avaient déshabillée lentement et avec amour…si seulement elle pouvait se souvenir de tout ça…

Non, si elle voulait réussir à lui faire face, ce n'était ni lieu, ni le moment pour se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Le Docteur Weir regarda à nouveau son reflet dans la glace, puis sortit de la salle d'eau pour se rendre en direction de la salle de contrôle, avant de devoir aller le trouver…

Ilai: ah, la question, ne sera pas résolue dans ce chapitre désolé mdr, mais par la suite peut-être qui sait! J'espère, que cette suite même très minie te plaira! 

Rafikis: quoi? moi frustré les gens? jamais voyons lol qui? john et liz? des vacances ensemble? ces possible …Quelle conversation? L'auteur et a la ramasse la mdr! dit moi ceux que tu pense de cette petite suite! 

Emmatheancient: ah, tu soulève un point très intéressant, les sentiments de John et son retour et bien…pour te répondre, cela arrivera dans le prochain chapitre, mais par la suite, il seront plus exploré je te rassure! J'espère que tu continuera a aimé cette suite! 

Crazy Foxy: mdr, sauf que mainteant, sa risque de moins arrivé snif rrrrrrrrrr Dit moi ce que tu pense de cette suite petite certes désolé! 

Bunny188: mdr! et bien… sa dépent ce a quoi tu a pensé? lol mais si ces bien a ce que tu pense ( tu me suis, la réponse devrait etre dans ce chapitre! tu sais, je crois qu'ils était tres occupé, trop meme pour pensé a un préservatif lol Moi aussi j'aurais eut Sheppard dans mon lit, je crois que j'aurais occulté pas mal de truc lol 

Tu crois que John va pourvoir discuté d'un sujet tel que celui la? quoi que sa peut-être marrant lol je pense,que ces d'une bonne discution qu'il aurait besoin!

Esseyrais tu de me pervertire? influence de auteurs? attention lol

Ah je serait contente de lire tes fics tu écrits sur quoi? je voulais te demandé tu a une adresse msn? quoi? je demande, comme sa tu pourra me harcelé directement lol 

Dit moi si cette suite te plait bisous 

Cilou O'Neill: J'espère que cette minie suite va te plaire! 

Forum de fanfiction: http/histoiredencre. 


	9. Chapter 9

Son odeur…ses cheveux…son visage angélique et parfait… Ses lèvres si tentatrices…son corps à tomber…ses seins à croquer… Cette peau si douce sous ses doigts, telle une peau de bébé… Jamais il n'avait sentit une peau si douce chez une femme…Puis, son rega

Son odeur…ses cheveux…son visage angélique et parfait… Ses lèvres si tentatrices…son corps à tomber…ses seins à croquer… Cette peau si douce sous ses doigts, telle une peau de bébé… Jamais il n'avait sentit une peau si douce chez une femme…Puis, son regard…

Son regard émeraude qui l'avait transpercé…cet accord tacite de continuer…Et cette lueur…qu'il avait vue quand tout s'était terminé… il aurait tellement voulu lui demander quelle était cette lueur…Etait-elle celle qu'il croyait ?

Arrg, pourquoi tout était toujours aussi confus quand il pensait à cette femme, se demanda Sheppard, en se prenant la tête dans les mains, et en s'ébouriffant les cheveux…

Cela ne pouvait-il pas être plus simple ? Bien sûr que non…Rien n'était simple quand il s'agissait de savoir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour le Docteur Elizabeth Weir ! Cette femme, pour laquelle il aurait donné sa vie et en même temps, qu'il aurait fait taire d'un baiser…

Cette femme, avec laquelle il y a quelques heures dans ses bras, il avait ressenti des sensations et des émotions, comme jamais il n'en avait éprouvé dans les bras d'une autre…

John soupira bruyamment de frustration et de lassitude, soupir qui ne plut guère au maitre des lieux, où le Colonel avait trouvé refuge. Celui-ci se retourna passablement agacé, vers Sheppard, à moitié affalé sur la table de travail, la tête toujours dans ses mains.

**Rodney :** - Cela vous gênerait-il de faire moins de bruit ? Il y en a qui essaye de travailler ici ! Dit-il, d'un ton abrupt.

Le militaire se redressa, en envoyant un regard noir au scientifique, avant de lever les bras au dessus de sa tête et de s'étirer.

**John :** _(lui jetant un regard en coin) _– On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui vous êtes retrouvé possédé par une entité aliène pendant toute une journée.

**Rodney :** - je vous rappelle que Cadman a cohabité dans ma tête plus longtemps que vous et Thalan !

A ces mots, John baissa les bras et envoya un regard en coin au scientifique, en plissant les yeux avant de grimacer.

**John : **- ouais… bon ça va ! Dit il en se saisissant d'une des éprouvettes de McKay, qui était posées sur la table juste devant lui.

**Rodney :** _(lui__ arrachant le tube des mains)_ – Ne jouez pas avec ça ! Vous êtes pire qu'un enfant ma parole !

Mckay débarrassa de la table tout ce qui s'avérait selon lui, potentiellement dangereux pour la sécurité de son précieux matériel ; qu'il alla poser dans le fond du labo, loin d'un Sheppard, en marmonnant des paroles, qui ne se voulaient clairement audibles que pour ses oreilles.

**Rodney :** _(secouant la tête) _– Je ne sais vraiment pas comment fait Elizabeth pour le supporter ! Cela serait moi, il y aurait longtemps que je l'aurais enfermé dans ses quartiers, pour qu'il ne sorte plus !

**John :** - J'ai entendu McKay !

**Rodney :** _(grimaçant)_ – Nianiania ! Fit-il, en posant ses fioles sur la table d'une façon plus abrupte qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Soudain, il arrêta son geste, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'il posait lentement le bocal, et se retournait vers Sheppard, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Il venait de trouver comment le piéger…

**John :** _(reculant avec sa chaise en haussant les sourcils)_ – Ola Mckay, vous savez que quand vous avez ce sourire _(fronçant les sourcils)_ Vous avez tendance à me faire peur !

**Rodney :** _(avec un grand sourire)_ – Mais il n'y a pas de raison voyons. Dit il, en revenant vers John.

**John :** _(hochant la tête, en écarquillant les yeux)-_ Là, on dirait vraiment un savant fou ! Dit-il en déglutissant.

A cette remarque, Rodney redevint sérieux et jeta un regard en biais à John.

ShaKaan : beau, chapitres, je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas un peu plus long que la dernière fois lol j'espère que cela te plaira ! Dit moi ceux que tu en pense !

Adea : Merci, j'espère que cette suite te contentera en attendant que j'écrive la suite ! Merci de tes encouragements.

Rafikis : Visiblement ta menace n'a pas marché, puisque la suite arrive un mois apres lol la, je suis un peu moins sadique ?? lol en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitres te plaira ! J'en et profité pour répondre a ton mp !

Crazy Foxy : Merci lol j'espère que cette longueur te convient ? ou souhaiterais tu plutôt long la prochaine fois ?

Bunny188 : Mdr en plus après réflexion, si au moment la ils étaient possédé, il ne savait donc pas ce que c'était lol je sais pas s'il savent ceux que ces.. Peut-être attend ces comme imaginé la reproduction des wraiths bouhhhhh

Lol, mais tu n'avait pas compris que c'était fait exprès pour t'y faire pensé ?? Subtile, subtile, sa se discute, je demande a voir mdr ces de influence pure et dure !! s'il remettent sa ?? on parle de John et liz la ? lol

Dans Harry potter ? sur quelle couple ?? la porte des étoiles ?? ahhhhh tu veux dire atlantis lol ( je suis un boulet) oki, je fais regardé sa dans ton profil, la avec les partielles je n'ai pas trop le temps de lire, mais des u'il son finie je fais regardé sa ! Tu fait un stage dans quoi ??

Je me suis permis de te rentrer dans mes adresses msn, dc si une carys-isis a essayé de te rentré ces moi ! C'était avec .fr ? Derrière ??

Une quarantaine forcée ?? hummmm pourquoi pas lol tu ne veux pas aussi le bébé avec ?? quoi que…

Emmatheancient : Merci a toi, j'espere que cette suite, un peu plus longue de plaira ! bisous


	10. Chapter 10

Rafikis : Non, non je t'assure je n'abandonne pas cette fics je n'abandonne jamais mes fics à partir du moment ou je les postes, donc tu na pas a t'inquiété

_Rafikis : Non, non je t'assure je n'abandonne pas cette fics je n'abandonne jamais mes fics à partir du moment ou je les postes, donc tu na pas a t'inquiété ! Avoir tuée ton chérie ?? ahh tu veux parlé de dans l'aube au crépuscule ? lol, oui la j'ai décidée de le transformé en savant fou tu aime ? et bien voila idée de ton chérie, j'espère que cela te plaira ! Bisous_

_Ilai : Ahh tu y était presque ces pas tout a fait un piège, mais c'était quand même pour essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez lol j'espere que cela te plaira ! Dis moi ce que tu en pense ! _

_Emmatheancient : Lol merci je suis contente que cette site tes plus, j'espère celle la te plaira tout autant ! Ces vraie ? Tu trouve que le dialogue et bien écrits ? _

_Crazy Foxy : lol et cette longeur la sa va ? ou un peu plus long pour la suite ? _

_Bunny188 : heyyyyyyyyyy comment cela me fait trop plaisir de te voir ! Comment va tu ? je me demandais qu'est ce que tu devenait depuis le temps ! tu m'avais manquée ! Tu a recus mon adresse msn ? Qui et toujours __ bon tans pis, tout le monde aura mon adresse comme sa lol hésité pas ! Si je puis dire lol une tentative de sujet la reproduction warith ? non, sans façon, mais si tu veux je te laisse le sujet volontiers lol _

_Si j'avais une autre idée en tête ?? hummmmm hummmm peut-être bien oui, mais je garde cette idée pour moi nananere lol _

_HP TJ ?? TJ chez qui ?? Désolé je ne voie pas ! OC ces autre personnage ?? AHH j'ai une amie, qui et fan du HP SS ! Elle va adorée lire tes fics ! Je pense que je fais lire la OC SS, pour ma part !_

_Quoi ? Même pas un merci pour ton stage ?? Ces quoi ces c… la ?? rrrrrrr au moins un merci snif ._

_En tout cas voila le chapitre 10 j'espère qu'il vous plaira, étant donné que cette été, je suis libre comme l'air, hélas, je n'ai pas trouvé de boulot été ! rrr Vous m'aurez sur le dos ! et Vous aurez aussi plus vite les suites ! Dans un sens vive les vacancesssssss lol _

xoxoxoxox

**John :** _(hochant la tête, en écarquillant les yeux)-_ Là, on dirait vraiment un savant fou ! Dit-il en déglutissant.

A cette remarque, Rodney redevint sérieux et jeta un regard en biais à John.

**Rodney** : - Vous regardez trop de film d'horreur Sheppard !

**John :** _(protestant)_ – Hey ! _(Essayant de se défendre)_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute à moi ! Vous vous retournez avec la tête du type qui vient de voir sa création se réveiller ! Je pense que je suis en droit d'avoir des interrogations ! Finit-il par un petit hochement de tête.

**Rodney :** _(soupirant, blasé)_ – Très spirituel John ! _(Battant l'air de sa main)_ Je me posais juste une question…

John fit revenir sa chaise vers la table et posa ses mains croisées dessus.

**John :** (_penchant__ la tête sur le coté)_ – Ah oui ? Et bien moi je trouve que vous avez une drôle de manière de poser des questions.

**Rodney : -** _(Ne tenant pas compte de sa remarque) _je me demandais…Elizabeth…

Le militaire se figea à ce prénom…Elizabeth…pourquoi diable lui parlait-il d'Elizabeth…

**John :** _(légèrement sur la défensive)_ – Quoi Elizabeth ?

**Rodney :** - Et bien…Je me demandais si elle allait bien ?

**John :** - D'après Carson, elle va bien ! Et moi aussi, mais ça, je crois que vous vous en fichez !

Rodney ne releva une nouvelle fois pas le propos, et continua de marcher de long en large, en faisant des moulinets avec son poignet. Avant de stopper devant John et de planter son regard dans le sien.

**Rodney **: - Je pensais que vous auriez été la voir.

**John :** _(fronçant les sourcils, hésitant)_ – Et…Pourquoi ça s'il vous plait ?

**Rodney : -** Car vous le faites tout le temps ! A chaque fois qu'Elizabeth a un problème, vous allez immédiatement la voir _(réfléchissant) _ce que j'ai toujours trouvé suspect en soi… _(Battant l'air de sa main) _Mais là n'est pas le propos ! Le propos est que…vous semblez l'éviter. Dit il, en regardant une nouvelle fois Sheppard.

Au fur et à mesure du petit discours de Rodney, les battements du cœur de John s'étaient accélérés et une colère sourde grondait petit à petit en lui…De quoi se mêlait-il ? En quoi sa relation avec Elizabeth, enfin si on pouvait dire, le regardait ?

A cet instant, il avait une furieuse envie de répondre une réplique bien cinglante à McKay, mais Sheppard savait que s'il faisait ça, cela ne ferait qu'accentuer les soupçons de l'apprenti Sherlock homes qui lui faisait face…

Alors, le militaire respira profondément, afin de se calmer, puis essaya de prendre le masque le plus impassible possible, et releva la tête vers le visage du scientifique, qui s'était désormais installé, sur une chaise en face de lui.

**John **: - Vous savez Rodney…dit-il, lentement pour être sûr que celui-ci comprenne bien. Deux aliènes ont pris possession de nos corps et…dois je vous rappeler qu'ils étaient ennemis ? Je crois que c'est un peu normal qu'Elizabeth et moi-même soyons un peu chamboulés... Et pour le moment…

**Rodney** : - _(terminant sa phrase)_ – Vous vous évitez ?

**John **: - Oui ! _(Secouant la tête)_ Enfin, non ! _(Agacé)_ Vous racontez n'importe quoi !

Rodney le regarda, d'un œil perçant en plissant les yeux, semblant vouloir sonder son esprit, comme pour savoir la vérité…car il était persuadé que ses deux amis lui cachaient quelque chose…

**Rodney :** - Moi, je trouve ça suspect qu'après avoir mis la cité à sac, vous vous décidiez soudain à renouer le dialogue avec votre pire ennemi…

**John **: _(protestant) _– Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu renouer le dialogue, c'est Thalan, je vous le rappelle !

**Rodney :** _(secouant la tête, comme si de rien n'était) _– Oui, enfin bref_… (Réfléchissant)_ Où est ce que j'en étais…

**John :** _(d'un ton cassant)_ – Nulle part…Vous élucubrez Rodney…

**Rodney :** - Non…non…Non, je n'élucubre pas ! Donc _(reprenant)_ Comme je disais, vous enfin Thalan, souhaitiez trouver un compris avez Phoebus…Et, comme de par hasard, vous disparaissez pendant 4H00…

**John :** _(haussant un sourcil, voyant parfaitement où il voulait en venir)-_ Et ?

**Rodney :** - Ils étaient mari et femme, Sheppard, vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé !

Non ? Sans rire ? Ils étaient mari et femme ? C'est bizarre, mais il avait oublié ce fait de l'histoire ! C'était quoi pour lui ? Juste deux simples amis qui s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lit en train de faire l'amour ! Tout cela pour se rappeler du bon vieux temps…après tout, il n'y avait pas besoin de bar sur la cité, alors pourquoi ne pas faire l'amour, c'était beaucoup mieux que de se raconter des histoires entre potes !

Mais…minute…il était en train de se parler à lui même ? Il devenait dingue…Cette histoire allait le rendre complètement marteau…John soupira…En réfléchissant, cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple, si seulement ils n'avaient été que des amis, qui se faisaient la guerre, non pas un mari et sa femme ! Ils ne se seraient peut-être pas réveillés dans cette position…une bride de souvenir revint à l'esprit de John…

Le moment où Thalan avait attiré Phoebus dans ses quartiers… il lui avait dit qu'il voulait une trêve, pour parler avec elle… Elle lui avait ri au nez… Mais Thalan avait, apparemment, mit en avant le fait que les personnes de cette cité n'avaient rien avoir avec cette histoire…

Bien que réticente, et après négociations…Phoebus avait accepté de l'y rejoindre… Après tout était flou…Mais, c'est là que tout avait débuté…Qu'il s'était retrouvé à faire l'amour avec sa supérieure, son amie, cette femme qui l'attirait…Foutus aliènes ! pensa John.

La voix de Mckay le tira de sa rêverie.

**Rodney :** - Alors John, vous avez quelque chose à m'avouer ?

Sheppard releva la tête vers Rodney en plissant les yeux, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

**John **: - Avouer quoi Rodney ? Je n'ai rien à avouer, puisqu'il ne s'est rien passé ! Je me souviens juste que nous avons parlé puis… Ensuite je suis parti…

Rodney scruta John, en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il allait ouvrit la bouche pour parler, quand une voix bien connue des deux hommes fit stopper l'assaut de questions qu'il s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à poser au militaire…


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou a tous

_Coucou a tous _

_Comment allez vous ? Bien j'espère ? Je sais, au vue des vacances, je vous avez promis une suite qui arriverais plus rapidement, mais divers choses on fait que j'ai un peu oubliée de poster lol Mais pour me faire pardonner voila une longue suite ! J'ai contacté que dans n'importe quel de mes fics John passait pour un pervers lol La tension dans se chapitre a propos de Caldwell me parait assez légitime étant donné que ces une suite a épisode de la saison deux. Mais bon je ne suis pas objective lol _

_Un petit commentaire ? _

_Rafikis : Et bien de Teyla ou de Elizabeth tu a la réponse a ta question dans ce chapitre lol J'ai toujours imaginé un McKay fouineur lol Heu…Bon la j'ai dépassé les deux moi, mais j'espère que cela te plaira quand même ! Comme sa tu va avoir plein de fics a ton retour nianiak lol _

_Ilai : Zelenka ? Tiens je n'y avais pas pensée lol j'aurais plus mis John dans la catégorie des pervers mais bon mdr J'espère que cette petite suite te plaira ! Bisous _

_Bunny188 : Coucou, comment va tu ? Alors raconte moi tout, je voulais envoyé un mail, mais je fais profité de ce com pour te poser la question, comment ces passé ta rentré ? Sa a était ? Tu m'avais dit que tu stressée un peu… Sinon tu vas bien ?_

_Oui, je me pose aussi la question de savoir si ne boycotte pas les long com mdr _

_Je voie bien qu'elle était ton projet, j'ai fait un peu le même genre quand j'étais en commerce, mais je sais pas du tout ce que ces que IGA lol _

_Tu na même pas eut un petit cadeau ? Même pas ??Les méchants, tu veux que je vienne les taper ? _

_Tu a vaincu tes problèmes culinaire ? lol Moi et bien sa va sa va, j'avais trouvé un job été, mais il ne mon pas prise snif du coup j'ai pas mal avancé mes fics ! _

_Oui, ne pensons plus a la reproduction Wraiths cela pourrais nous donner des cauchemar lol _

_Bien sur, ne t'inquiète pas, quand je lie une fics, je laisse toujours un com ! _

_Si ces court ? Oui, ces de la torture volontaire, tu ne l'avais pas compris ? MDR_

_Mdr non, figure toi que j'y et pensais aussi des que jai vue TLG lol dc sga ces inspiré de Victor Hugo mdr _

_Tu veux absolument les mettre en quarantaine lol tu veux une nc en plus de la quarantaine ? _

_Lol exactement en Tout cas voila la suite, dit moi ce que tu en pense _

_Bisous _

_Crazy Foxy : Et bien voila la suite qui j'espère te plaira. Bisous _

xoxoxoxoxox

Rodney scruta John, en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il allait ouvrit la bouche pour parler, quand une voix bien connue des deux hommes fit stopper l'assaut de questions qu'il s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à poser au militaire…

**Elizabeth :** - Ah Rodney vous êtes là, je vous cherchais justement ! Dit Elizabeth, en entrant dans l'antre du scientifique.

Le Docteur Weir se figea instantanément, son coeur se mit à battre à un rythme irrégulier, quand elle vit qui se trouvait avec Rodney …Mais que faisait-il là ? Normalement à cette heure ci, il était censé être dans la salle d'entraînement, avec les autres militaires…

Pas avec McKay…Pourquoi diable avait-il changé ses plans ! Elle, qui faisait tout pour l'éviter, qui comptait demander à Rodney de lui transmettre le message, et bien c'était raté…

Tans pis, elle allait devoir essayer de composer avec la situation et paraître la plus calme possible, en faisant abstraction des images qui lui revenaient à l'esprit et de son cœur qui battait la chamade… Après tout, elle n'était diplomate pour rien…

**Rodney **_(relevant la tête) _– Elizabeth ! _(Souriant)_ Comment allez-vous ? _(Voyant que Weir ne réagissait pas)_ Elizabeth ?

**Elizabeth :** _(secouant la tête)_ – Heu…Oui, excusez moi Rodney _(lui souriant aimablement)_ Je vais bien merci.

Rodney fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu par la réponse fournie par la dirigeante. Il jeta un regard tour à tour à Elizabeth et John. Celui-ci semblait soudainement attiré par ses mains, qui lui paraissaient très intéressantes à cet instant…

Quand à Elizabeth, son regard était perdu dans le vague, sur le visage du militaire…il était clair, même pour Rodney McKay, qui n'était pas un spécialiste des relations amoureuses, que la tension était soudain devenue électrique, depuis qu'Elizabeth était rentrée dans la pièce…

Il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre eux, outre que cette possession…McKay finirait par savoir quoi…Mais pour ça, il valait mieux y aller en douceur…c'était lui qui disait ça ? Oui, c'était bien lui…Ola, il se radoucissait ce n'était pas bon signe. Le scientifique grimaça, puis reposa son regard sur Elizabeth.

**Rodney : **_(souriant)_ – Dites-moi Elizabeth, que me vaut une si charmante visite ?

**Elizabeth : **_(fronçant les sourcils, souriant légèrement) _– Je suppose que vous n'avez pas lu la note de service que je viens d'envoyer à tout le personnel ?

**John :** - Note de service ? Demanda Sheppard, resté jusque là silencieux, en regardant Elizabeth du coin de l'œil.

**Elizabeth **: - Oui, celle qui dit que je pars pour une semaine !

A ces mots, le colonel releva vivement la tête et posa son regard sur le visage d'Elizabeth, non sans que l'image de celle-ci, quand elle atteignit l'orgasme, ne lui revienne à l'esprit… Il essaya cependant d'en faire abstraction et de former une phrase cohérente.

**John** : - Vous…Vous partez…mais…Mais pourquoi ?

**Elizabeth :** - Le président, à la vue de ce qui s'est passé, m'a donné, enfin, nous a donné une semaine de vacances à tous les deux ! Dit elle, en soutenant son regard un bref instant.

**Rodney :** _(faisant un geste de la main)_ – A tous les deux ? Mais alors, qui va diriger la cité ? Réalisa-t-il.

John, qui jusque là avait bloqué sur le mots vacances et temps libre, pour penser librement à ce qui c'était passé, et faire le point dans son esprit, réalisa soudain les dire de Rodney… Mais c'est vrai ça, qui allait diriger la cité si tous les deux n'étaient plus là…

**Elizabeth :** _(posément, mais sûre de la réaction qu'elle allait provoquer)_ – Cela sera le Colonel Caldwell !

**John : **- Caldwell ! Mais vous êtes malade !

Elizabeth ne releva pas la remarque de John, et continua à fixer Rodney, comme s'il était la seule personne dans la pièce.

**Elizabeth :** - Qui ne restera qu'une journée aux commandes, et qui sera remplacé par le Docteur Jackson, dès que celui-ci sera revenu de sa mission…

**John : -** Vous savez ce que vous risquez en mettant Caldwell aux commandes de la cité ? demanda-t-il, en regardant Elizabeth par en dessous. Il n'attend qu'une chose, vous le savez pertinemment.

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait ! Que croyait-il ? Que cela lui faisait plaisir de laisser la cité aux mains de Caldwell ? Non ! La jeune femme aurait largement préfère rester ici, plutôt que…hélas…Ce n'était pas sa décision…

Le Docteur Weir se redressa un peu plus, joignit les mains devant elle, haussa un sourcil et dans un suprême effort, soutint le regard de John, alors que son cœur s'accélérait inexorablement…

**Elizabeth **: - Je le sais parfaitement Colonel, et croyiez moi, si j'avais une autre option, ou…Si vous en avez une autre à proposer, j'en serai ravie. _(John lui fit un sourire forcé)_ Hélas, cet ordre vient du Président lui même.

**Rodney : **_(fronça les sourcils) _– Du Président ?

**Elizabeth **: - Oui, il a estimé qu'après ce que nous avions vécu, moi et le Colonel, nous avions besoin de repos.

Rodney tiqua sur le Colonel… En général, quand Elizabeth appelle John, Colonel, c'est qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre deux… Peut-être leur position…Surement autre chose, pour son œil, expert de scientifique !

**John :** _(levant les bras)_ – Je me sens parfaitement bien moi !

**Elizabeth **: _(lui jetant un regard furtif)_ – C'est ce que je lui ai répondu, mais le fait est là ! Nous avons une semaine de vacances !

**John** : _(grimaçant)_ – Génial, comme si c'était le moment.

**Rodney **: Parlez pour vous ! Vous au moins, vous avez des vacances, vous allez être loin de Caldwell ! Mais moi, je vais devoir le supporter pendant une semaine ! _(exagérant)_ et vous savez pertinemment à quel point ce cher Colonel peut m'adorer ! _(complètement effondré)_ Je vais vivre un véritable enfer !

**John :** - Vous n'êtes pas le seul que Caldwell ne peut pas voir Rodney. Dit-il, en lui jetant un regard en coin.

McKay regarda John les yeux ronds, outré de pouvoir penser une seule seconde, que le Colonel du Dédalus, puisse s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne.

**Rodney **: (se_ redressant, prenant son air supérieur)_ – Vous oubliez que ce n'est pas vous, qui êtes le plus intelligent sur cette base et qui avez eu une altercation avec lui durant _(mettant les guillemets)_ votre absence...

**John :** _(levant les yeux au ciel)_ – Ben voyons ! Et je suppose que c'est pour cela que Caldwell ne vous aime pas ?

**Rodney : **_(Avec un hochement de tête, l'air déterminé)_ – Exactement !

John leva un doigt et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais, il fut devancé par la voix d'Elizabeth. La jeune femme, sentant la dispute venir entre les deux hommes, avait préférer y mettre fin, avant que cela ne dégénère sur un autre sujet : foot/hockey.

**Elizabeth : **- Cela suffit messieurs !

Tous deux tournèrent la tête vers la diplomate. Elle venait une nouvelle fois de reprendre son masque de dirigeante de la cité…Elle avait de nouveau ce regard si…froid et interagissant.. si différent de…Sheppard secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur la voix d'Elizabeth.. ;se reconcentrer juste sur ça…rien d'autre…

**Elizabeth** : - Ecoutez Rodney, je sais que cela ne vous plait pas et à moi non plus, mais Caldwell ne sera présent ici, qu'un jour, avant l'arrivée du Docteur Jackson ! De plus, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez venir avec nous. Je ne pense pas que le président refuserait d'accorder une semaine de vacances à notre plus grand chef scientifique. Finit-elle dans un sourire. Sachant parfaitement qu'en flattant un peu l'égo de McKay, il accepterait…

Et sa réaction ne mit pas longtemps à se faire… Il regarda Elizabeth, comme si elle venait de se transformer en prix Nobel…

**Rodney **: - C'est vrai ? je peux venir ? Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas allé sur terre ! J'ai hâte d'y aller! J'ai hâte d'y retourner, pour voir leurs avancées technologiques, et leurs nouvelles découvertes ! Je suis sûr qu'avec mon immense savoir, je peux leur apporter des connaissances nouvelles et corriger certaines de leur erreurs, qu'ont put faire les pseudo- scientifiques du SGC.

Elizabeth eut un léger sourire en coin, pendant que John la dévisageait comme s'il était devenu fou, un sourcil levé interrogateur.

**John :** - C'est vraiment la conception que vous vous faites des vacances Rodney ?

**Rodney :** (le_ regardant étonné) _– Oui, pourquoi ? Si je vais sur terre, c'est pour améliorer les choses ! _(fronçant les sourcils)_ Vous y allez pourquoi vous ?

**John : **_(appuyant son regard)_ – Pour me reposer Rodney ! Dit-il en articulant chaque mot et en les prononçant lentement, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de trois ans.

McKay le regarda un instant, comme s'il ne connaissait pas ce mot, avant de reprendre.

**Rodney :** (haussant_ les sourcils)_ – Vous reposer ! _(avec un petit ricanement)_ Si tout le monde allait sur terre pour se reposer, comme vous, d'ici 5 ans on sera encore en guerre contre les Wraiths et les Oris !

John, à cette remarque, leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

**John :** - Vous êtes désespérant !

**Rodney **: - Désespérant ? dit-il légèrement outré. Et bien vous, vous êtes…

**Elizabeth :** - McKay ! Intervient Elizabeth, coupant ainsi court à une nouvelle dispute. Vous venez ou vous restez ici ?

**Rodney :** - Cette question ! Bien sûr que je viens !

Elizabeth : - Dans ces conditions, tout est parfait. On se retrouve dans 1H dans la salle embarquement ! _(et soyez à l'heure)_ Dit-elle, en jetant un regard appuyé aux deux hommes.

**John :** _(avec un grand sourire)_ – Toujours Elizabeth !

La jeune femme secoua la tète en souriant légèrement, en se disant que décidément, il ne changerait jamais ! Puis, elle tourna les talons et sortit sous l'œil scrutateur de Sheppard dont le regard avait bifurqué, vers une partie de son anatomie qu'il savait au combien attrayante.

OoOoO

La vague bleue venait d'envahir la salle d'embarquement l'espace d'une seconde, faisant perdre le fils de ses pensées à John. Soupirant, il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la diplomate, qui donnait les dernières recommandations d'usage à Teyla et lui demandait de la prévenir, si jamais Caldwell restait plus d'une journée aux commandes…

Il entendit vaguement la jeune Athosienne lui dire quelque chose, mais n'aurait su dire quoi…Toute son attention était retenue par cette femme, si mystérieuse qui l'intriguait tant… Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, avant de se fuir tout aussi vite… Sheppard savait pertinemment que pour eux, cette semaine allait être décisive…Quelque soit l'issue, quelque en soit le terme…

**Rodney** : - Sheppard ? Vous venez ou vous restez ? Demanda McKay, alors qu'il allait franchir la Stargate. Non, parce que vous allez me faire rater l'heure du repas.

John émit un petit rire…Décidément, il ne changerait jamais… Le militaire courut pour rejoindre McKay et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la salle d'embarquement, avant de franchir la porte des étoiles.


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou

Coucou !!!

_Voici, la suite, avec heu… non, je crois que j'ai deux mois pile de postage non ??? je sais plus lol J'aime bien cette suite. J'ai toujours imaginée Landry ainsi ! Pauvres John et Elizbateh, cela serait pourtant si facile qu'il se saute dessus lol mais, hélas, l'auteur n'es pas gentille mdr _

_Bonne lecture !_

Pour publier vos fic sur la franchise stargate : .com/

_Ilai : mdr, j'y avais pas pensée, mais ces vraie que Rodney pourrait encore venir jouer son boulet lol Comment sa Rodney joue jamais son boulet ? lol J'espère que cette suite te plaira, malgré le faite qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose lol _

_titoune0612 : j'espere que cette suite te plaira ! Dis-moi ce que tu en pense ! _

_zoe carter : J'espere que cette suite te plaira ! Dis-moi ce que tu en pense ! _

_ticoeur : mdr, l'apprentie sherlock ! J'adore le surnom lol ahh, je suis heureuse que cette suite te plaît ! Vraiment, et que tu aime en plus cette fic !!! Voila la suite, dit moi ce que tu en pense ! Pas tapé l'auteur car ces cours mdr _

_jojo738 : En espérant que cette suite te plaira ! _

_Alexiel974 : Tu a ta semi réponse a ta questions, sur ce qui va se passé pendant cette semaine, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! _

_Rafikis : Mdr, tiens, ces bizarre, mais cette histoire de vacances a Vegas me rappel quelque chose lol pas tapé auteur, ni la maudire a cause de la longueur de la suite mdr _

xoxoixoxo

Le vortex bleu se referma dans un bruit silencieux et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du niveau moins 26 du SGC s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le Général Landry.

**Landry **_**:**__ (écartant les bras, souriant)_ – Bonjour à la Galaxie Pégase ! Dit-il, en s'approchant de l'équipe d'Elizabeth. Comment allez-vous ?

**Elizabeth **: _(souriant)_ – Bien Général, je vous remercie.

**Landry :** _(regardant tour à tour, Liz, Rodney et Sheppard)_ – le voyage n'a pas été trop… _(Cherchant ses mots)_ chaotique ?

**John : -** Comme tout voyage à travers la porte mon Général.

**Landry :** _(souriant)_ – Oui, bien sûr ! _(claquant dans ses mains)_ Bon, si nous allions en salle de briefing.

**Rodney **: _(levant un doigt, septique)_ – Mais, nous ne somme pas censé être en vacances ?

**Landry :** - Si, bien évidement. Mais vous m'offenseriez, si vous n'accepteriez pas une tasse de café avant votre départ.

**Rodney :** _(perdu)_ – Heu…Oui. ..

**Landry **: - Puis, j'aimerais que vous me parliez de votre possession. Dit-il, en s'éloignant.

John et Elizabeth se raidirent instantanément. Non, tout mais pas ça…Il n'allait pas devoir mentir encore…cela leur avait déjà été assez pénible de devoir raconter l'histoire, qu'ils avaient mis au point, en essayant de faire abstraction des images qui leur venaient à l'esprit à chaque fois qu'ils repensaient à ce moment…ils n'allaient tout de même pas encore devoir revivre ça…ils n'étaient pas masochistes bon sang !

La tension entre eux était déjà assez grande, sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter… D'ailleurs, John et Elizabeth se demandaient encore par quel miracle, personne n'avait remarqué la gêne qui s'était installée entre eux…

Bon, cela n'avait pas manqué d'échapper à l'œil expert de Rodney, mais les regards de Sheppard l'avaient vite dissuadé de pousser plus loin sa réflexion…Ce n'était pas à lui de mettre son nez la dedans ! C'était à eux de régler le problème ! Et le plus vite possible, avant que leurs amis ne comprennent que l'histoire qu'ils avaient racontée était fausse…

Elizabeth calma les battements de son cœur et prit la parole.

**Elizabeth : **- Mais Général, tout est dans le rapport que nous vous avons fait. Et vous m'aviez dit qu'il était hors de question d'un interrogatoire.

**Landry :** - Je sais, mais je souhaiterai juste vos impressions.

Leurs impressions…ben voyons… manquait plus que ça ! Pensa Sheppard. Ah, il voulait connaître ses impressions. Il ne savait pas comme il réagirait si John lui disait, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti de telles sensations auparavant avec une femme…et qu'il devait analyser ça à tête reposée…

Mais il ne le pouvait pas…pensa-t-il en regard Landry s'éloigner en direction de la salle de briefing. John se permit un bref regard vers Elizabeth. Elle avait le visage fermé et pour quelqu'un qui, comme lui, avait eu l'habitude de l'observer, elle était soucieuse… Comment ne pas l'être après tout…Lui même l'était…ils devaient vraiment parler…mais comment faire si elle s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder… à l'éviter…

John poussa un profond soupir et suivit Rodney dans les couloirs du SGC.

Arrivés en salle de briefing, ils furent surpris de voir 4 tasses de café fumante posées sur la table.

**Landry **_**:**__ (souriant devant leurs mines étonnées) _– Je pensais que vous auriez besoin d'un revigorant _! (faisant un geste de la main)_ je vous en prie, asseyez vous.

Elizabeth passa devant John et baissa les yeux, sans même le regarder…ce qui serra le cœur de John…Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour retrouver leur complicité d'avant…ce respect et cette amitié qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre…tout était donc fini ? Plus jamais ils n'auraient cette complicité ? John n'eut pas le loisir de pousser plus loin sa pensée, car la voix persistante de McKay lui parvint aux oreilles.

**Rodney **: - Sheppard vous comptez prendre racine ?

**John :** _(secouant la tête) –_ Mais non, bien sûr que non. Dit-il en s'asseyant juste en face de Liz.

Leur regards se croisèrent une micro seconde, mais tout deux détournèrent immédiatement les yeux, reportant leur attention sur Landry.

**Landry :** _(prenant sa tasse de café, buvant une gorge du liquide chaud) –_ Alors cette possession, racontez moi !

**Elizabeth :** - Vous savez Général, commença Elizabeth calmement. Tous ce que le Colonel Sheppard et moi-même nous nous rappelons est dans un rapport que vous avez du lire.

**Landry **: - Certes. Je l'ai d'ailleurs trouvé passionnant. Mais j'aurais bien aimé savoir vos ressentis.

Sheppard bougea légèrement à cette remarque. Liz lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif, n'ayant pas du tout de mal à imaginer ce qu'il ressentait, vu que c'est ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant même.

**Elizabeth :** - Nos hôtes ne nous ont pas laissé tellement de souvenirs…exploitables…rajouta-t-elle après un instant. Si c'est ce à quoi vous pensez Général.

**Landry :** _(grimaçant)_ – Arrr je suis démasqué. C'est vrai que, s'ils vous avaient laissé quelques souvenirs, sur une cache d'armes, un quelconque antivirus Wraith, cela aurait été pas mal.

**Elizabeth :** - Comme dans toutes les possessions, que ce soit avec SG1 ou la nôtre, les souvenirs que l'on peut garder ne sont que très fugaces. Dit-elle en croisant ses mains sur la table pour se donner une contenance.

Si seulement ces souvenirs pouvaient être fugaces, elle ne ressentirait pas ce malaise qu'elle avait en sa présence depuis qu'ils s'étaient rhabillés…Elizabeth devait bien le reconnaître, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil entre eux… Elle secoua la tête discrètement et reporta son attention sur le Général.

**Landry : -** Je m'en doutais un peu de toute façon ? En tout cas, vous faites bien de me parler de sg1. Ils reviennent de mission dans _(regardant sa montre)_ 10 minutes ! Souhaitez-vous assister au débriefing ? Si vous avez de la chance, ils se seront fait attaqués par des Oriis ! Dit-il en souriant.

Rodney et Sheppard se jetèrent un regard septique, devant l'enthousiasme du Général Landry.

**Elizabeth :** _(hochant la tête)_ – Bien sûr, nous acceptons.

**Landry :** - Parfait !

Un soldat entra alors dans la pièce et vint s'adresser au Général. La conversation dura quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers ses 3 « invités ».

**Landry :** - Excusez-moi un problème à l'infirmerie !

**Elizabeth :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Rien de grave j'espère ?

**Landry :** _(avec un sourire bienveillant) –_ Non, rassurez vous_… (Aux trois autres)_ Je reviens dans un instant. Dit-il, en sortant suivi du soldat, laissant seuls dans la pièce, Sheppard Weir et McKay.


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou_

_Me voici avec wahouuuuuuuuuuuu 3 mois de retard, moi qui poste normalement tout les deux mois… (Honte a moi, je pars me cacher dans un trou de sourie…) je dois bien voue avouer que j'ai totalement zappé la publication de cette fics ! La preuve, j'étais persuadée de l'avoir publiée !!! (Oui, oui, vous pouvez dire boulet lol) _

_Alors pour me faire pardonner un petit chapitre de 5 pages ! qui j'espere vous plaira, autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire ! Alors je vous l'accord et je vous fournie les armes si vous le souhaitez, Cameron mérite être tuée dans cette suite lol et Rodney et trop chou en fouines !!! je vais allez chercher bones tiens lol _

_Un commentaire ? Bonne lectureeeeeeee_

_Rafikis : Landry ? Tu trouve qu'il a un comportement bizarre ??? Je ne sais pas, je l'ai toujours trouvée bizarre mdr Rodney ??? Et bien après cette transformé en inspecteur colobum, il devient une fouine mdr est ce que se chapitre te parait assez long ? _

_Alexiel974 : Qu est ce que vous avez après mon Landry bizarre mdr mais je avoue il est bizarre lol enfaite il veut enlever Elizabeth mdr ! alors cette suite et elle plus longue ? j'espere quelle te plaira ! _

_Bunny188 : bizarre sa, moi il me met que je peux faire jusqu'à 5000 mots ! Ton commentaire dépasserait les 5000 ? mdr alors Rodney ta entendue et continue a les cusiner !! est ce qu'ils seraient a point ? _

_Ilai : mdr ce n'est pas faux !! Rodney a bien tenté de mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais ces sens compter sur Sheppard et compagnie lol _

_MissA0805 : J'ai vue que tu m'avais mis dans tes alertes story ! j'espère que cette suite te plaira !! dit moi ce que tu en pense, ici ou sur au delà ! _

_Pour publier vos fics sur stargate atlantis, si vous êtes intéressée regardé dans mon profil !_

_Xoxxoxox_

Un lourd silence s'installa. Elizabeth fixait un point invisible sur la table, John parcourait des yeux la salle de briefing d'un air distrait, tout en évitant soigneusement de poser son regard sur le Docteur Weir. Mckay, quand à lui, se dandinait sur sa chaise, comme s'il était assis sur des charbons ardents. Ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer Sheppard, au bout de quelques minutes.

**John :** _(Regardant Rodney d'un œil noir)_ – Bon sang Rodney ! Vous ne pouvez pas cesser de bouger.

Le scientifique s'arrêta et regarda John en plissant les yeux.

**Rodney :** - Puisque ça vous agace, je vais faire exprès de continuer !

John ferma les yeux et respira profondément, pour essayer de calmer l'envie qu'il avait de pousser McKay et sa chaise dans l'escalier. Elizabeth ne put se retenir de sourire légèrement.

**Elizabeth :** - Vous savez Rodney. Dit-elle, amusée. Cela ne sert à rien d'être nerveux.

**Rodney : -** _(protestant)_ – Mais je ne suis pas nerveux _! (se redressant, prenant son air supérieur)_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais nerveux !

**John **: _(voyant où Elizabeth voulait en venir, regardant McKay)_ – Notre grand scientifique serait nerveux à l'idée de revoir le Colonel Carter ?

**Rodney :** _(lui jetant un regard noir)_ – La ferme Sheppard !

**John :** _(faisant rouler sa chaise, levant les mains en souriant)_ – Mais je n'ai rien dit ! Votre agitation parle pour vous Rodney. _(Croisant les mains)_ Je me disais aussi…

**Rodney :** _(haussant un sourcil) _– Qu'est ce que vous disiez ?

**John :** - Que ça explique pourquoi vous avez une photo d'elle cachée au fond de votre labo _(le regard plein de sous entendus)_ Dans l'armoire du fond plus précisément.

**Rodney : **_**(**__se levant)_ – Ce n'est pas vrai !

**John :** _(plissant les yeux)_ – Allons Rodney, reconnaissez que vous êtes nerveux…

**Rodney **: _(détachant chaque mot) –_ Je ne suis pas nerveux ! Par contre _(penchant la tête)_ On ne peut pas en dire autant de vous et d'Elizabeth.

**John **: _(Fronçant les sourcils) –_ Pardon ?

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se mit quand à lui à battre un peu plus vite…est ce que Rodney avait deviné que leur histoire était fausse…Est-ce qu'il avait deviné ce qui s'était passé ? Ce que jamais il n'aurait dû se passer ? Bon, pas de raison de paniquer…c'était peut-être d'autre chose qu'il allait parler…Puis, pensa-t-elle, elle pourrait toujours lui ordonner de se taire… certes, cela éveillerait ses soupçons, mais cela leur laisserait un peu de temps pour respirer…

Elizabeth soupira discrètement et posa son regard sur McKay, qui commençait à parler.

**Rodney :** - Ne faites pas l'innocent Sheppard. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué la tension _(désignant Liz et Sheppard du doigt)_ qu'il y a entre vous deux ?

**John :** (_agacé)_ Vous n'allez pas recommencer Rodney ! Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé !

**Rodney : -** C'est ça oui ! L'atmosphère électrique que vous provoquez tous les deux pourrait provoquer l'ouverture de la porte à elle seule !

**John **: _(balayant l'air de sa main)_ – Vous racontez n'importe quoi McKay !

**Rodney :** _(posant ses mains sur la table)_ – Je ne suis pas aveugle John. Je suis sûr que l'histoire que vous avez racontée n'est pas exacte.

**Elizabeth :** _(d'un ton neutre, mais autoritaire)_ – Vous remettriez ma parole en doute Rodney ? Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

McKay reporta son attention sur Elizabeth. La jeune femme avait pris son masque de leader d'Atlantis. Et elle avait une petite lueur de défi dans le regard, ce qui déstabilisa Rodney.

**Rodney **_(baissant les yeux, bafouillant)_ – Heu…Bien sûr que non…

**Elizabeth :** - Alors la discussion est close ! Dit-elle, d'un ton ferme.

Le silence reprit sa place, mais fut bien vite troublé par les chevrons de la porte du SGC.

**Elizabeth : -** Je crois qu'ils arrivent, annonça Elizabeth en se levant et en allant se planter devant la baie vitrée.

Sheppard se leva, et alla se positionner juste à coté d'elle. Son bras la frôla et Elizabeth ne put se retenir de frissonner…John porta son attention sur la jeune femme. Elle avait frissonné ? Est ce que…mais sa pensée fut interrompue par le reflet de la porte, qui le fit légèrement sursauté. Il soupira et reporta son regard sur l'équipe sg1, qui venait de franchir le vortex.

Teal'c arriva en premier, toujours aussi stoïque. Daniel passa la porte en second, à coté de Cameron, qui affichait un grand sourire. Ils virent l'archéologue soupirer et secouer la tête d'un air désespéré.

**Rodney : **_(Soupirant)_ – Le Colonel Carter n'est même pas avec eux ! Dit McKay d'un air déçu, en retournant s'asseoir.

**John :** - Rassurez moi Elizabeth, quand je reviens de mission, je n'ai pas un sourire aussi crétin sur le visage.

Elizabeth se contenta de le regarder du coin de l'œil, puis au bout de quelques secondes, elle lui dit.

**Elizabeth :** - Moi, j'aime beaucoup son sourire. Dit-elle, en retournant s'assoir, laissant un John totalement ahuri.

John se retourna lentement les yeux ronds. Quoi, elle aimait son sourire. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette phrase : Elle aimait son sourire ! Attendez, elle apprécie le sourire de Cameron, après ce que tous deux avaient vécu ! Elle avait donc si vite oublié, ce moment merveilleux qu'ils avaient passé ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible, il avait vu dans les yeux de la jeune femme qu'elle avait apprécié…Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait…Arr ! Il était si peu sûr de lui, quand il s'agissait de ses réflexions à propos de cette femme…

Bon, il devait essayer de réfléchir…Elle lui avait juste dit ça…Après tout, elle n'allait pas lui sauter dessus dès qu'elle allait le voir…ce n'était pas du genre d'Elizabeth…C'est sur cette pensée, un peu plus positive, qu'il alla rejoindre les autres à la table. A peine avait-il esquissé un mouvement pour s'asseoir, que l'équipe SG1 entra. Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Daniel, quand il aperçût Elizabeth.

**Daniel :** _(lui tendant la main)_ – Docteur Weir, comment allez vous ?

**Elizabeth** : (_souriant)_ – Très bien et vous ?

**Daniel** : _(rajustant ces lunettes)_ – Bien merci. Prête pour cette semaine de vacances ?

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant) –_Oui bien sûr.

**Cameron **: - Bah moi j'aimerais bien que le président nous offre des vacances !

**Teal'c : -** Ne rêvez pas Mitchell !

Celui-ci grimaça. Devant le regard interrogateur de Cameron, John se sentit obligé de préciser.

**John :** - En fait, le Docteur Weir et moi-même, avons été possédés par deux entités aliènes.

**Cameron :** - Je vois. Dit-il, en se remémorant les nombreuse fois où lui même, n'avait pas été tout à fait lui. Vous n'avez pas gardé trop de souvenirs ?

Liz et John échangèrent un regard. Si seulement ils ne pouvaient en garder aucun… Tout serait tellement plus facile…

**John** : - Heu…Non, pas vraiment… Un part un mal de crâne carabiné.

**Rodney : -** Et une histoire qui ne tient pas de bout.

John envoya une œillade meurtrière à McKay. Qu'il continue ainsi, et leur prochain vol en jumper serait le dernier pour le scientifique ! Daniel allait répliquer quelque chose, quand Landry arriva.

**Landry :** - Ah vous êtes là. Et je vois que vous ne m'avez pas attendu pour venir en salle de briefing.

**Cameron **: - Vous savez Général, on connaît le chemin depuis le temps.

**Landry :** - Bien évidement. Bon, je pense qu'il est inutile que je fasse les présentations, tout le monde se connaît.

Cameron leva un doigt.

**Cameron** : - Moi je n'ai pas cette chance.

John regarda Cameron s'avancer. Il avait les yeux totalement braqués sur Elizabeth. Sheppard n'avait déjà pas apprécié Cameron, quand il l'avait vu dans la salle d'embarquement, mais là, il l'appréciait encore moins ! Et encore beaucoup moins, s'il continuait à dévorer des yeux Elizabeth.

**Landry : -** (_déconcerté)_ – Et bien…heu… Colonel Mitchell, voici l'équipe de commandement d'Atlantis. Le Docteur McKay, qui dirige les équipes scientifiques _(Cameron hocha la tête) _Le Colonel John Sheppard, dirigeant les équipes militaires et le second du Leader d'Atlantis, c'est-à-dire la dirigeante _(Désignant Elizabeth)_ Le Docteur Elizabeth Weir.

Cameron s'approcha d'Elizabeth avec un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

**Cameron :** _(lui prenant la main, l'embrassant)_ – Colonel Cameron Mitchell, pour vous servir.

**Elizabeth **_**:**__ (perplexe, se sentant rougir) –_ Heu…Docteur Elizabeth Weir, dirigeant de l'expédition Atlantis.

**Cameron **: - Si j'avais su que l'expédition était dirigée par une aussi charmante jeune femme, j'aurais proposé mes services tout de suite.

**John : **_**(**__entre ses dents)_ – L'expédition compte déjà assez de membres comme ça Colonel. Dit-il, en accentuant sur les derniers mots.

Le cœur de John avait bondit dans sa poitrine, quand il avait vu Cameron embrasser la main d'Elizabeth. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? De quel droit se permettait-il d'être aussi familier avec elle ! Puis pourquoi ne le repoussait-elle pas ! Bon, c'est sûr qu'elle n'allait pas le pousser sans ménagement, mais elle pourrait au moins le renvoyer gentiment…Afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait rester à sa place. Non, parce que si ce n'était pas elle qui lui demandait gentiment de s'éloigner, ça serait lui, et de façon un peu moins polie !

**Landry :** - Et qui aurait dirigé SG1 dans ces conditions ? Puis je pense que si quelqu'un mérite d'aller sur Atlantis visiter la cité des anciens c'est bien le Docteur Jackson.

**Cameron :** _(grimaçant)_ – Argg, vous me brisez le cœur mon Général. _(Regardant Elizabeth sourire) _Mais je suis sûr que le Docteur Weir nous permettrait de venir visiter ?

**Rodne**y : _(levant les yeux au ciel)_ – Allons bon ! Puis quoi encore ! Atlantis n'est pas une cité touristique. C'est une cité légendaire, remplie de technologie qui dépasse vos rêves les plus fous.

John jeta un coup d'œil de reconnaissance à Rodney, avant de continuer.

**John **: _(continuant)_ Et vos compétences si vous n'avez pas le gêne des anciens, comme moi ! Dit-il en bombant le torse ce qui fit sourire Elizabeth.

**Cameron : -** Oh, mais je vois des choses et des personnes dignes d'être visitées sur cette cité…dit il en finissant par un sourire.

Elizabeth croisa les bras et plissa les yeux en souriant. Décidément ce Cameron était encore plus dragueur que John…et beaucoup moins subtil…c'était un autre genre, qui ne valait pas le Colonel Sheppard. Pensa-t-elle, en jetant un regard au visage crispé du militaire. Serait-il jaloux ?

Le claquement de main du Général la sortit de ses pensées.

**Landry :** - Bon, quand vous aurez fini votre petit numéro Cameron, nous pourrons débuter le briefing. Plutôt il sera fini, plutôt nos amis pourront être en vacances, et Daniel partir pour Atlantis !

**Cameron** : - Mais bien sûr Général Landry. _(S'inclinant pour laisser passer Elizabeth)_ Madame.

Elizabeth lui sourit en hochant la tête, en signe de remerciement, puis partit s'asseoir à la table de briefing. Daniel secoua la tête, en prenant place aussi et en se disant que décidément, Cameron ne changerait jamais. John quand à lui, essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme et de refouler au fond de lui, cette envie qu'il avait de livrer Cameron au Wraiths. Il se laissa choir sur la chaise à coté de Liz dans un profond soupir.

**Elizabeth:** _(regardant John)_ Un problème John ?

**John :** _(se redressant)_ – Heu…Non, tout va bien. _(Souriant)_ Merci de vous en préoccuper Lizzie...

Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire quelque peu gênée, avant de reporter son attention sur le briefing. Oh si…Il y avait un problème…Et ce problème venait, à l'instant même de s'installer en face d'Elizabeth et lui envoyait des petits sourires charmeurs, auxquels Liz semblait répondre, quelque peu gênée.


	14. Chapter 14

_Kikou a toutes !!!_

_Comment allez-vous ??? Je suis navrée de se retard, je suis impardonnable, quelque soucis d'ordre technique on fait que j'ai du mettre cet fics en pause, mais maintenant c'est bon, tout ces arrangée. Je ne vous dérange pas plus dans votre lecture ^^ si vous voulez taper auteur, je suis avec mon avocat mdr_

_Rafikis : ptdr aurait tu des envies de meurtre sur se pauvre Cameron ??? oki, je n'ai rien dit Cameron n'es pas a plaindre mdr ahhaha mais tu vas voir, super rodychou va être encore pire par la suite !!!!!!!!! J'espère que cela te plaira ! _

_MissA0805 : Merci ^^ je suis contente que cela te plaise, voila la suite avec un peu moins attente cette fois, quoi que… Ne pas me taper pliss…_

_Ilai : heu… je suis désolée, mais si tu me refais tes yeux implorant, peut-être que d'içi la fin de juillet, il y aura un chapitre… si tu es gentil lol en tout cas merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !_

_Chachouille : je pense que dans le contexte actuel de la fic c'est normale lol mdr je sais pas, je imaginais très bien ainsi lol hummm je ne veux aucun commentaire sur la longueur de la suite ! _

_Annnabeilles : il y en a pas beaucoup de mes fics, justes hummmmmmmmmmm 42 et encore, je n'ai pas mis toute mes fics, il faut que je face une mise a jours ^^ surpasse ? tu veux que je rougisse ??? mais j'aime faire tourner John en bourrique !!! na ? Je ne sais pas si john irait quand même frapper Cameron ^^ si ? Alors pour explication sa viens dans pas longtemps !!!! et pour ton mail, je te jure que sa viens au plus tard fin de semaine, et tu aura quand tu rentrera ^^_

_Bonne lecture a tous !_

_Pour publier vos fics sur stargate adresse dans le profil _

xoxoxoxox

_Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire quelque peu gênée, avant de reporter son attention sur le briefing. Oh si…Il y avait un problème…Et ce problème venait, à l'instant même de s'installer en face d'Elizabeth et lui envoyait des petits sourires charmeurs, auxquels Liz semblait répondre, quelque peu gênée. _

**Landry :** _(prenant un dossier en bout de table)_ Bon, alors dites-moi comment s'est passée votre mission sur _(feuilletant les pages)_ P5X302.

**Cameron :** Mission on ne peut plus tranquille Général. Dit-il, en croisant les mains sur son torse et en s'installant dans son fauteuil. Nous sommes arrivés dans un village, où nous avons été accueillis par des gens très sympathiques. Ils ont amené Daniel voir une sépulture, pendant que Teal'c et moi sommes restés à découvrir les coutumes locales. _(Se redressant, pointant son doigt sur eux)_ Vous savez que là-bas, la coutume veut qu'une femme célibataire doit se marier avec les étrangers qui passent la porte des étoiles. _(Se redressant)_ Teal'c et moi avons eu quelques propositions _(à Teal'C)_ N'est ce pas mon vieux ?

**Teal'c :** (_haussant un sourcil)_ – En effet.

**Cameron :** _(voyant la tête de Landry) _Que nous nous sommes empressés de refuser, évidemment mon Général.

**Rodney :** _(levant les yeux au ciel)_ Mais bien sûr.

**Elizabeth :** - Je trouve inadmissible qu'une femme soit obligée de se marier, avec un étranger…c'est du mariage forcé, tout simplement !

**John :** - Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Elizabeth. Une femme ne doit se marier que si elle en a envie, et avec l'homme qu'elle aime.

**Cameron :** - Vous savez Colonel Sheppard. ? Je suis sûr qu'il y'en a qui vous aurait plu…

**John :** _(froidement)_ En aucun cas je n'aurais accepté.

Elizabeth le regarda en levant un sourcil. Lui, ne pas accepter une femme qu'on lui aurait quasiment offerte ? Alors qu'elle avait eu vent de ses nombreuse conquêtes…C'était ridicule…Pourtant, il avait l'air sérieux…Comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu auparavant…Se tromperait-elle à ce point sur John ?…Se pourrait-il que ce qu'elle ait vu dans ses yeux, soit ?…Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni l'endroit pour avoir ce genre de pensées…

**Landry **: - Messieurs, Calmez-vous. Si nous revenions plutôt à la mission. _(A Daniel)_ Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant Daniel ?

**Daniel : **Non, pas vraiment. Le temple que les habitants m'ont fait visiter était totalement dénué d'intérêt, pour nous du moins. Cela racontait l'histoire de leur peuple. J'ai pris quelques clichés. Dit-il en les sortant. Afin de les étudier, au cas où.

**Elizabeth :** - Je peux les voir.

**Daniel **_**:**__ (Souriant)_ – Mais bien sûr ! Dit-il en passant les photos à Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth **: _(intéressée)_ – Humm intéressant…

John s'approcha et regarda par-dessus son épaule, le langage bizarre sur les clichés. Elizabeth lui envoya un petit coup d'œil, signifiant de retourner à sa place, ce qu'il fit après lui avoir fait un sourire dont il avait le secret.

**Elizabeth :** - Bien que leur peuple a quelques méthodes archaïques. Notamment _(regardant une feuille)_ En ce qui concerne les femmes. Ils ont un mode religieux intéressant. Dit-elle en rendant les clichés à Daniel.

**Cameron :** - Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez lire ceci.

**Elizabeth :** _(regardant par en dessous)_ –Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez sur moi Colonel. Je suis linguiste aussi.

**Cameron :** (_avec un sourire charmeur) _– Mais j'aimerais beaucoup combler ces lacunes…

Elizabeth lui envoya un sourire forcé.

**Landry :** _(Toussotant)_ – Hum, hum. Bon si personne n'a rien d'autre à rajouter _(tout le monde se tut)_ Alors le briefing est terminé. Cette planète sera classée non dangereuse ! Sg1 direction infirmerie.

**Tous :** - Bien Général.

**Landry **: _(à Daniel qui allait sortir)_ – N'oubliez pas que vous partez pour Atlantis demain à la première heure.

**Daniel **_**:**__ (avec un grand sourire)_ Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas Général ! Dit-il avant de sortir le dossier rempli de clichés sous le bras.

Cameron, qui allait sortir à la suite de Teal'c, s'arrêta et revint soudain sur ses pas. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à John, qui regardait du coin cet inopportun s'adresser à Elizabeth.

**Cameron :** Dites-moi Elizabeth _(avec un sourire charmeur)_ Que pensez-vous si nous comblions les lacunes que nous avons l'un de l'autre autour d'un dîner ? Hors de la base ça va de soit.

Ces mots firent littéralement bondir John. Comment, alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis 10 minutes, osait-il draguer SON Elizabeth ?…Bon…D'accord, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais ils avaient partagé quelques chose de fort, il y a quelques heures de ça ! Et lui, ne pouvait pas la laisser se faire draguer par ce militaire de pacotille ! Pas alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore parlé.

John amorça un mouvement, vers le pseudo couple, mais une main sur son épaule le fit stopper. C'était le Général Landry, qui lui souriait.

**John :** - Général ?

**Landry :** Dites-moi John, avez-vous vu la dernière saison de foot ?

Il lui parlait de foot, alors que lui n'avait qu'une idée en tête, éloigner Elizabeth de Cameron !

**John :** _(répondant distraitement)_ Non… pas encore…

**Landry :** - Alors vous allez adorer, cette année…

Mais Sheppard ne l'écoutait pas, toute son attention était retenue sur Elizabeth, qui semblait réfléchir à la proposition de Cameron…Il vit la jeune femme remuer les lèvres…

**Landry :** - John, vous m'écoutez ?

**John **_**:**__ (se tournant vers Landry) –_ Oui, désolé. J'étais distrait.

**Landry :** _(souriant)_ – Ce n'est pas grave ! _(Lui donnant une tape dans le dos)_ Aller venez, je vais vous montrer cette saison de foot, je l'ai enregistrée !

John acquiesça et commença à suivre le Général, avant de se tourner une dernière fois, mais Elizabeth et Cameron n'étaient plus là…Ses mâchoires se crispèrent rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle ait pu accepter ce dîner…mais ça, il ne le saurait jamais…


	15. Chapter 15

_Kikou_

_Comment allez-vous ??? Bien j'espère ! je sais, je sais je vous est fait attendre, mais je voulais être sûre d'avoir assez de suite, et puis j'attendais la correction ! Donc voici la suite de ce que vous attendez, je sais c'est court pour le temps d'attente, mais qui à dit que Carys était gentil ? mdr _

_Ilai : Merci, j'espere que t prendra toujours le même plaisir quand tu liras cette suite ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sans que tu vas dire que c'est trop court non ? _

_Rafikis : lol tu veux que je te tende le document pour signer ? lol hum sachant que je n'ai plus besoin de Cameron, oui tu peux le balancer sur une planète infester Oris lol _

_Bunny188 : Je voie que tu à réussie à faire des coms long ? sa remarche ? superrr Rodney en action ^^ lol je suis d'accord, justement John est peut-être trop O'Neill ! lol je ne sais pas mais je voie bien Landry comme sa lol que veux tu, il faut bien que notre Liz se face plaisir lol Oui, oui je confirme, environ 6 heures… a quelque chose prés, non il ne dorme pas sur atlantis ptdr le décalage horaires mdr _

_Annnabeilles : Hey, comment vas-tu ma belle ? Bien ?? tu en es ou dans ta fic ??? Cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vue ! Alors je pense que la aussi tu risque de dire que c'est trop court non ???? lol j'espère que tu aimeras toujours ! _

_Merci TARA Baxter de m'avoir mis dans tes auteurs favorite_

_Merci MA Isa calinnnnnnn_

_Isajackson : ahaha petite curieuse, tu veux vraiment le savoir ?? Et bien il faudra lire la suite lol tu as bien raisons de dire ça ma Isa lol tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprise niak mdr la suite maintenant !!!_

_Merci Tortosgc !! calinnnn_

_Pour celle et ceux qui sont intéressées, forum de création et de fics sur twilight, adresse dans mon profil. _

_Forum de création et fanfiction de stargate adresse aussi dans le profil ^^_

_Bonne Lecture !_

xoxoxoxox

Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, pas un nuage ne venait assombrir cette magnifique journée d'été. Le chant des oiseaux se mêlaient aux cris de joie, ainsi qu'aux pleurs des enfants. Le Parc était bondé en cet après midi… De parents amenant leurs enfants après une dure journée de travail, d'amoureux se baladant main dans la main, de joggers accompagnés parfois de leurs chiens. Cependant, un homme ne paraissait pas participer à cette ambiance festive. Assis sur un banc, un peu à l'écart de ces chemins habituels, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Loin dans une autre galaxie. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour se trouver dans une autre galaxie en cet instant. Deux jours…. Voila deux jours que John, Rodney et Elizabeth avaient débuté leurs vacances. Deux jours qui auraient pu être magnifiques pour John. Après tout, depuis combien de temps rêvait-il de ces vacances ? De pouvoir se regarder la saison de football, d'aller boire un verre avec ses potes ? Et même, pourquoi pas en dernier recours d'aller embêter Rodney ?

Sauf que ses préoccupations étaient toutes autres. Une seule personne le préoccupait, l'obsédant même… Cette personne avait un prénom qui lui était devenu douloureux de prononcer. Elizabeth… Il n'y avait pas une seconde, pas une minute, pas une heure depuis qu'il était revenu sur Terre, où il ne repensait pas à cette étreinte brulante. A sa peau si douce sous ses doigts, à leur corps glissant l'un sur l'autre, à ses caresses, à ses gémissements, à ses regards… A CE regard… il allait en devenir fou ! Si bien qu'il n'en dormait que très peu. Le Colonel Sheppard soupira, avant de se frotter le visage dans les mains, puis de se les passer dans les cheveux. Comment pouvait-il oublier le regard que la diplomate avait posé sur lui ? Ce regard rempli de ce même désir, ce même plaisir qui l'avait consumé totalement ?

Pourtant, plus il analysait les choses, plus il pensait avoir imaginé tout cela. Imaginé ce qu'il avait cru voir dans ses yeux, ce désir et ce plaisir. Mais… Elle ne l'avait pas arrêté, au contraire ! Là où à tout moment il lui aurait suffit de dire stop, elle n'avait dit mot. Continuant leur étreinte, lui donnant même plus de fougue. Peut-être même de l'amour ? Cela ne servait plus à rien qu'il se voile la face, il l'aimait. Plus que sa vie, plus que la raison, plus que tout. Et… Si ce qu'il avait lu dans son regard était vrai, quelle ressentait ce même désir qui l'avait littéralement embrassé, alors, il y avait une chance que ses sentiments soient partagés.

Mais l'étaient-ils ? Autre chose de plus le perturbait, d'égale importance à ces multiples questions précédente. Elizabeth avait elle accepté le dîner avec ce Cameron ? Rien ne servait de se bercer d'illusion, il y avait une possibilité ! Rien que cette pensée le rendait dingue ! Le faisant haïr ce Cameron, alors qu'il aurait pu l'apprécier d'en autres circonstances, et faisant apparaitre un nouveau sentiment en son être : la jalousie.

Il savait qu'Elizabeth avait refusé, enfin, il le pensait, en même temps que connaissait-il d'elle ? Rien, enfin si, ce qu'elle lui laissait voir, ce qu'il pouvait deviner et ce qu'elle lui confiait dans les moments de doutes et de désarrois. C'était tout… Trop peu de choses pour suffire à ne pas faire douter un homme tel que John Sheppard ! Il devait aller lui parler, mettre les choses au clair. Parler de ce que Thalan et Phoebus avaient fait, mais aussi de ce qu'eux avaient fait ! C'était vital… Aussi vital que son besoin de la revoir après ces deux jours d'absence. De tout façon, John savait à partir du moment où il avait posé les yeux sur elle quand il était redevenu lui même, que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Il devait se rendre chez elle et lui parler. Il le devait.

OoOo

.Des pas dévalèrent les escaliers.

**Elizabeth **– Maman ? Interpela la jeune femme.

**Helene :** - Je suis dans la cuisine ma chérie.

Elizabeth se dirigea vers celle-ci. Elle vit sa mère confectionner un gâteau pour une de ces nombreuses associations dont elle faisait partie. Souriant, elle s'approcha d'elle afin de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, signe pour Helen que sa fille allait sortir.

**Elizabeth :** - Je vais promener Sedge.

**Helene** : _(souriant)_ – Amusez-vous bien !

La diplomate lui rendit son sourire avant de sortir de la cuisine. Une fois la porte d'entrée fermée, Helene poussa un soupir, Tout un jetant un regard à la jeune femme qui s'éloignait dans l'allée au travers la fenêtre. Qu'arrivait-il à son Elizabeth ? Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était revenue, deux jours qu'elle ne paraissait plus la même.

Bien-sûr, elle s'efforçait de sourire et d'être joyeuse, mais il était évident pour Helene, que la plus jeune de ces quatre enfants était préoccupée… Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revoir sa fille sourire de nouveau… Qu'est ce qui la rendait si différente ? Son travail peut-être ? Non… La mère du Docteur Weir était persuadée qu'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus important et elle espérait vraiment qu'elle lui parlerait…Oui, elle l'espérait…


	16. Chapter 16

_Kikou tout le monde !_

_Je suis impardonnable, que de retard sur cet fic ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerais ? Pour me faire pardonner voici une suite beaucoup plus longue, avec la rencontre entre John et la maman de liz, et si vous êtes toujours intéressé LA discutions John/elizabeth._

_Merci encore de votre patience !_

_**Ilai :**__ J'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite un peu plus longue. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses._

_**Rafikis **__: Non un jJohn pensif prend toujours les bonnes décisions lol Comment ça me connaissant ? Est-ce que j'ai déjà fait des happy end ? ^^_

_**Annnabeilles**__ : Kikou je ne sais pas si tu vas bien étant donné que je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle. Écris-tu toujours ? En tous cas j'espère que cette suite te plaira._

_**Isajackson **__: Merci ma Isa. Tu va avoir la réponse à toutes tes questions dans ce chapitre !_

_**Totorsg**__ : Merci ma Tortorsg, si tu es toujours partante voici LA suite tant attendue ^^_

_**Veda Leen**__ : Merci de m'avoir mis dans tes histoires favorites._

_**Kiwxi **__: Si tu lis toujours cette fics, j'espère que cette suite te plaira._

_**x8-twilight-8x :**__ Merci pour alert _

_Bonne Lecture !_

Xoxoxoxox

Sheppard s'arrêta et regard une nouvelle fois son papier sur lequel était écrite l'adresse que le SGC lui avait donnée, puis vérifia si cela concordait avec le nom écrit sur la boite au lettre. Weir…C'était bien là. Son regard se posa sur une maison de banlieue typiquement américaine, spacieuse, avec un grand jardin et une barrière blanche. Ce qui lui étira un sourire, dont il se départit bien vite, en se rendant compte qu'enfaite, il ne savait rien de la femme qu'il aimait. Il aurait tellement voulu la connaître, connaître sa vie, son enfance, les épreuves qu'elle avait vécues avant de se retrouver dans le même lit en train de lui faire l'amour. Mais, ce qui était fait était fait, il ne pouvait rien changer. Il devait allait de l'avant, lui parler et là, seulement là, ils pourraient apprendre à se connaître ! Puis… Recommencer par le début cette fois…

Respirant afin de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur, il pénétra dans le jardin, longea un massif de rosiers et grimpa les trois marches du perron, avant de se retrouver devant un porte blanche. John sentit soudain monter en lui une sourde angoisse qu'il ne parvint à calmer. S'il avait imaginé tout ça ? Si la jeune femme ne ressentait rien pour lui ? Que dirait-il ? Il ne pouvait faire marche arrière pour autant. Il ne le devait pas… Alors, respirant profondément, il leva la main et toqua à la porte, bien qu'une voix dans son esprit lui dise de partir immédiatement. Après une longue attente de plusieurs minutes, une femme entre deux âges, brune, vint lui ouvrir. Cela ne pouvait être que la mère Elizabeth. Elles avaient les mêmes traits.

**John :** _(déconcerté) _– Heu… Bonjour.

**Helene **: - Bonjour. Dit-elle, tout en scrutant de haut en bas le jeune homme en face d'elle.

Après réflexion, elles avaient aussi le même regard. Ce regard qui semblait tout deviner.

**John :** _(gêné)_ – Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je cherche le Docteur Elizabeth Weir.

**Helene :** - Elle n'est pas là, vous êtes ?

**John :** - Sheppard, Colonel John Sheppard, je travaille avec Elizabeth.

Helene sembla réfléchir quelque secondes.

**Helene **: - Elizabeth m'a parlé de vous en effet. Je vous en prie, entrez.

**John :** _(levant les mains)_ – Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

**Helene :** - Vous ne me dérangez pas ! Entrez donc !

Contraint, il obéit tel un petit garçon. Après qu'Helene eut refermé la porte, il la suivit au salon. C'était une pièce plutôt grande, douillette et accueillante. Un piano trônait à droite de l'entrée, à gauche à coté d'une grande baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin reposait un canapé, accompagné de deux fauteuils et d'un poste à écran plat dernier cri.

**Helene :** - Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

**John :** - Je ne veux pas vous déranger. Répondit-il mal à l'aise.

**Helene :** - Je vous ai dit que vous ne me dérangez pas ! Du café ça vous va ?

**John **: _(hochant la tête)_ – Très bien merci.

Helene s'éclipsa laissant John seul, troublé par cette femme. Elle n'était pas la mère d'Elizabeth pour rien. Il avait eu la sensation, lors de ce bref entretien, quelle pouvait tout deviner de lui en un simple regard, ce qui le déstabilisait fortement…Soupirant, il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, avant de s'arrêter sur les nombreuses photographies posées sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Intrigué, mais conscient de son indiscrétion, il s'en approcha pourtant, ne tardant pas à prendre dans ses mains le cadre de verre. Dans celui-ci, trônait une photo d'une Elizabeth plus jeune entourée de trois hommes bruns à la carrure plus qu'impressionnante selon l'avis personnel de John. Elle souriait.

**Helene : **- Cette photo a été prise deux ans avant qu'elle ne parte pour cette mission dont nous ne savons rien.

John sursauta. Helene se trouvait juste à ses cotés, leurs bras se frôlant presque. Il se sentit honteux et gêné de s'être fait surprendre de la sorte à espionner, si on pouvait dire la vie de sa supérieur. Comme si de rien n'était, madame Weir continua, en observant le cliché que John avait toujours en main.

**Helene :** - Ce sont les trois frères d'Elizabeth. Marc, Andrew et Matthew. _(Souriant)_ Je ne vous cache pas, que cela n'a pas était facile pour elle de réussir à s'imposer parmi ces trois frères, en étant la seul fille qui plus est la dernière. Mais elle y est parvenue. Je trouve toujours drôle de les voir prêt à exécuter ses quatre volontés. Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour leur sœur. Malgré le fait que pendant longtemps, elle a été leur petite sœur qu'il fallait protéger du monde entier.

Le militaire se rendit compte, qu'elle parlait plus pour elle même que pour lui.

**Helene : **- Mais Elizabeth est parvenue à leur montrer qu'elle existait, au prix de grands efforts et d'une détermination à toute épreuve. Cette même détermination qu'elle à mise pour prouver à tous ces hommes qu'elle était une grande diplomate et qu'une femme pouvait aussi avoir de l'autorité ! A présent, à force de combats et d'acharnement, elle est devenue cette femme dont le président lui même ne peut plus se passer. Dit-elle fièrement, en exagérant quelque peu sur la dernière partie.

**John : -** Là où nous travaillons, Elizabeth est aussi devenue indispensable. Compléta Sheppard.

**Helene :** - Même avec les militaires ? S'étonna Hélène, qui connaissait l'aversion de sa fille pour les militaires.

**John :** - Par tout le monde, je vous assure _(les yeux dans le vague)_ moi le premier ! J'ai beaucoup admiration pour elle.

La mère d'Elizabeth tourna la tête vers John, la penchant légèrement sur le coté, le scrutant du regard en plissant les yeux…Cette même façon qu'avait Elizabeth quand elle essayait de lire en lui.

**Helene :** - Vous aimez beaucoup mon Elizabeth n'est ce pas ?

John releva vivement la tête, ses yeux croisant la mère de la femme qu'il aimait, rougissant. Ne sachant que répondre à cette question, qui n'en était pas vraiment une…

**John** : - Je…C'est-à-dire que…En fait je…

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée interrompit la phrase que tentait de former John. Après un bref regard au militaire, Helene s'éloigna, au grand soulagement de celui-ci, qui se demandait si elle avait vu claire dans son jeu. Pendant ce temps, dans l'entrée, le Docteur Weir venait de rentrer de sa promenade avec Sedge.

**Helene :** - Tous s'est bien passé ?

**Elizabeth **_**:**__ (souriant)_ – oui, très bien. Ormis Sedge qui s'est mis à courir devant les oiseaux, mais c'est un fait habituel.

**Helene :** - On ne peut plus en effet. Un de tes amis est venu te voir. Il t'attend au salon.

Hélène scruta le visage de sa fille, essayant d'y percevoir le moindre changement. Mais elle avait oubliait à qui elle avait à faire… Elizabeth savait très bien cacher ses émotions, tout comme elle… La dirigeante essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les battements de son cœur… Une sorte de mal aise général s'était emparé d'elle, comme si elle savait par avance qui l'attendait.

**Elizabeth** : _(d'une voix la plus neutre possible)_ – Un ami ?

**Hélène** : - Oui, comme je te l'ai dit, il est au salon. Je vous laisse, du café vous attend, j'ai une course à faire.

La jeune femme n'accorda qu'un bref hochement de tête à sa mère, ne réalisant pas qu'elle était partie. Tout son esprit se trouvait obnubilé par la personne qui se trouvait à coté. Presque comme une automate, elle enleva sa veste et détacha Sedge. Une petite voix lui disait de fuir…Mais non, la grande Elizabeth Weir ne fuyait devant rien ni personne Elle inspira et expira quelques secondes, avant de pénétrer dans le salon.

La première chose qu'elle vit, fut John en train de caresser Sedge. Cela la surpris fortement de voir son animal si docile avec un étranger, lui habituellement si méfiant. Puis, elle réalisa soudain que c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seul avec lui depuis…Inévitablement l image de leur étreinte revint en mémoire…Elle se fit violence pour ne pas y penser…Elle devait rester concentrer et ne pas penser à ses mains, à ses lèvres…

**Elizabeth :** - Bon sang calme-toi ! Pensa-t-elle.

Si elle continuait, Elizabeth allait totalement perdre le contrôle. La leader ferma les yeux quelques secondes, afin de se calmer puis, dit d'une voix qu'elle espérait neutre.

**Elizabeth :** - Bonjour John, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Le colonel sursauta avant de se redresser. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arrivée, lui qui était militaire, perdait décidément toute faculté face à Elizabeth. Pas seulement face à Elizabeth, sa mère aussi… Traits communs des femmes de la famille Weir sans doute. La surprise passée, le militaire se permit de la détailler.

Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, mais il lui semblait que cela lui faisait une éternité. Elle portait un pantalon beige, avec un haut assez moulant blanc. Celui-ci était pourvue d'un décolleté en V, suffisamment profond pour faire fantasmer bien des hommes…Elle était belle, même plus, elle était magnifique, dans cette tenue sexy qui contrastait de ce qu'elle portait habituellement. Son attention fut retenue par la chaine en or qui semblait se perdre dans son décolleté. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour que sa main suive le même chemin que ce bijou.

**Elizabeth** : - John ? Vous êtes avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

Sheppard secoua la tête, essayant de se redonner une contenance face aux pensées peu conventionnelles qu'il venait d'avoir…Sauf qu'il était difficile de ne pas y penser quand ses mains il n y a pas si longtemps, avaient suivi le même parcours.

**Pour lui même** : - John reprends-toi !

Il se racla la gorge avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

**John :** - Bonjour Elizabeth. Vous allez bien ? Je suis désolé je n'aurais peut-être pas dû arriver chez vous à l'improviste.

Elizabeth esquissa un sourire avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir d'un signe de la tête. Elle leur servit une tasse de café, puis partit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, de l'autre coté de la table basse. Comme s'il était vital de mettre entre elle et lui une distance raisonnable. Ses mains crispées sur sa tasse, le regard fixé sur le liquide noir.

**Elizabeth** : - Pourquoi êtes-vous venu John ?

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans son regard.

**Elizabeth :** - Un problème sur la Cité ? au SGC ?

John, malgré son stress, esquissa un sourire. Qui qu'il se passe, la leader reprenait toujours le dessus, avec une facilité déconcertante qui le surprendrait toujours.

**John :** - Non, aucun problème, je vous assure.

**Elizabeth :** - Dieu soit loué. _(Fronçant les sourcils)_ – Mais pourquoi êtes-vous venu alors ?

Sheppard hésita quelques secondes quand à la marche à suivre. Il fallait qu'il entame la conversation sans la brusquer, sinon, il le savait elle se refermerait comme une huitre.

**John :** - Je passais dans le coin, et je me suis dit : « tiens, pourquoi ne pas aller voir comment va Elizabeth ? » Vos vacances se passent bien ?

**Elizabeth :** - Je ne vous cache pas que je préférais être sur la Cité, mais étant donné que je suis obligée d'être ici, je promène Sedge, _(avec un sourire qui se voulait enjoué)_ J'essaye de me promener, et vous ?

**John :** - Oh, et bien je profite pour me remettre à la page niveau football, le général Landry m'a beaucoup aidé pour cela, je vois de vieux amis aussi…Mentit-il.

La leader esquissa un sourire, tandis qu'un silence gênant s'installait entre nos deux protagonistes. Chacun buvait en silence sa tasse de café, Elizabeth regardait partout sauf John. Le Colonel se décida à briser ce silence pesant, il n'était pas venu simplement pour contempler la tapisserie du salon de la mère d'Elizabeth.

**John **: - Comment était le diner ? demanda-t-il innocemment en buvant une gorgé de café.

Elizabeth le regard en fronçant les sourcils.

**Elizabeth :** - Le diner ? Quel diner ?

**John :** - Avec le Colonel Mitchell. Dit-il quelque peu ironique.

**Elizabeth :** _(haussant les sourcils)_ – Oh, j'ai refusé l'invitation.

**John :** - Bien. Murmura-t-il, pour lui même, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Liz.

Ce qui eut le don de faire naitre en elle une colère sourde. Comment ça bien ? Qui était-il pour la juger, malgré ce qu'il avait partagé ?

**Elizabeth :** - Je ne vous permets pas ! S'emporta-t-elle tout en se levant. Passe encore que je vous réponde, mais vous n'avez en rien le droit de me juger ! Je sors avec qui je veux et je dine avec qui je veux !

John sentit également la colère monter en lui, il posa sa tasse sur la table basse, et releva les yeux vers la dirigeante.

**John :** - Allons Elizabeth, nous ne sommes plus des enfants ! Arrêtons de jouer au chat et à la souris, nous savons tous les deux très bien que je ne suis pas venu vous voir pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps ! Il faut qu'on parle Elizabeth !

Le docteur Weir fut quelque peu surprise par l'aplomb des propos de John. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela pouvait lui tenir à cœur à ce point-là…Enfin, elle l'avait espéré mais… Pour l'heure, tous deux s'affrontaient du regard comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire si souvent… Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle devait calmer le jeu sinon la conversation risquait de déraper et en aucun cas ils ne le souhaitaient.

Elizabeth n'avait plus qu'à voir « où » cette conversation allait les conduire, bien qu'elle le sache. Elle aurait juste préférer y réfléchir plus avant. Après avoir poussé un imperceptible soupir, la diplomate se rassit, montrant par là à Sheppard qu'elle avait toute son attention. Satisfait, John continua.

**John :** - Je vais être direct Elizabeth. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous, ni vous ni moi ne pouvons le nier et_…. (Il hésita une micro seconde_) j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi ces deux derniers jours et…

Le cœur d'Elizabeth bâtit plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Le voyant hésiter elle demanda d'une voix fébrile.

**Elizabeth : -** Et ?

John avala difficilement sa salive, avant de plonger ses yeux verts dans ceux émeraude de la jeune femme.

**John :** - Et que… Je ne regrette absolument rien de ce qui s'est passé, bien au contraire. Si c'était à refaire, j'agirais exactement de la même façon !

Elizabeth était surprise et perdue devant une telle déclaration. Comment devait-elle interpréter sa phrase ?

**Elizabeth :** - Que voulez vous dire ? Où voulez vous en venir ?

Il s'efforça de lui répondre le plus clairement possible.

**John :** - Ce que je suis en train de vous dire, ou d'essayer de vous dire, c'est que j'ai apprécié chaque moment passés dans vos bras, et que…Quoi que vous puissiez en penser, ou ressentir, mes actes n'étaient pas dénués de sentiments. Bien au contraire.

A cet instant, Elizabeth crut recevoir un grand coup sur la tête. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Elle qui avait cru que leur étreinte, que cette nuit d'amour dans ses bras ne représentait qu'une nuit parmi tant d'autres, elle s'était lourdement trompée. La jeune femme s'était laissé abuser par les rumeurs et les bruit de couloirs qui trainaient sur cet homme. A présent, comment le détromper ? Comment lui faire comprendre que cette nuit représentait aussi quelque chose pour elle ? La diplomate releva brièvement les yeux et vit qu'il la scrutait. Il détaillait chaque parcelle de son visage, comme il l'avait déjà fait lors de cette nuit.

**John : -** Et… Est-ce que vous regrettez Elizabeth ? Demanda-t- il, au bout d'un moment ne supportant plus ce silence.

**Elizabeth** : - Je…Enfin…Je…

Bon sang, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à former des mots simples. Elle, qui n'avait jamais perdu ses moyens devant personne, les perdait totalement face à John. Il suffisait de lui répondre « Non, je ne regrette rien. » Pourtant, aucun mot ne voulait sortir…Elle persistait à regarder le fond de sa tasse désormais froide et vide de tout liquide. Elle n'avait même pas le courage de le regarder comme lui, quand il s'était « déclaré ». Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, elle le devait !

**Elizabeth : -** Non, moi non plus je ne regrette rien. Dit-elle, finalement d'une voix calme qui contrastait fortement avec son trouble intérieur.

John ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Le plus dur était passé, elle ne l'avait pas rejeté et elle aussi avait visiblement apprécié ce moment. Ils allaient pouvoir à présent faire les choses dans l'ordre. L'avenir lui apparut d'un seul coup beaucoup plus beau. Ce fut la voix d'Elizabeth qui le tira de ses pensées.

**Elizabeth :** - Que fait-on à présent ?

**John :** _(hésitant)_ – Et bien… On pourrait apprendre à se connaître, tenter quelque chose ? Suggéra-t-il timidement. Faire les choses dans l'ordre cette fois. (_Il réfléchit quelque secondes)_ un diner pour commencer ça vous irait ?

Il vit la diplomate hésiter.

**John :** - Je vous promets de bien me tenir !

Elle sourit, il ne changerait jamais…

**Elizabeth : -** Comment je dois m'habiller ?

John lui aurait bien répondu sans rien. Mais il se rendit compte que s'il faisait ça, ils ne pourraient diner, personne dans le restaurant ne le pourrait d'ailleurs.

**John :** - Chic, mais pas trop.

**Elizabeth :** (_plissant les yeux)_ – C'est très limpide ça comme réponse Colonel !

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur.

**Elizabeth :** - Je vois que je n'en saurais pas plus. Très bien. Passez me prendre à 20 heures.

Il lui sourit d'un commun accord.

OoOo


End file.
